Expect The Unexpected
by ScarlettSoul
Summary: Four years after Relena goes missing, a war rages on and the gundam pilots fight in Relenas name, until a new gundam appears with a strange pilot claiming that not only is Relena dead, but that she killed her. Just who is this Masquerade girl?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing/AC but i wish i did

This is my first story i've decided to publish, so if you could please review i'd love you all forever.

*~*Chapter one*~*

"I believe that if we work together instead of constantly fighting this endless war, we can do so much more with our lives" Relena started but before she could continue a shot fired, pushing through her arm. The next five minutes was total chaos. The preventers surrounded the area, others ducked behind chairs, an explosion took off, and it was endless chaos.

Screams could be heard all around. Relena was now on the ground, clutching her bleeding arm, the pain unbearable. Heero was the first one to her side, pushing her hand aside and applying presure to the wound. From the looks of it, the bullet went straight through.

"Relena, relax, it's going to be okay" he said, keeping his stone face in check. Duo was the next one to come to her aid.

"Relena"

"Has everyone made it out alive?" she asked, tears streaming down her face, her voice unsteady.

"everyone is fine" Duo answered. A small smile appeared on her face before she said, "thank you" she said, before fainting.

"Relena" Heero called to her, no answer.

"WE NEED A MEDIC NOW" Duo shouted.

~*~the next day~*~

"Miss Relena, how are you feeling today" Pagan asked walking into the princess's room.

"I'm fine Pagan" she said. Truth was, she wasn't. She had never been shot before, this was a whole new experience. She's been shot at, kidnapped, drugged, forced to become the queen of the entire world, but she had never been shot. The pain was almost unbearable, and whoever they, they being the group who was targeting her this time.

"Mr. Yuy has requested you to come to the preventers HQ ma'am, as soon as you feel able to move"

"Thank you Pagan, I can be ready within the hour" she said. Pagan excused himself and left, leaving Relena to think while she got ready. Her arm adoring a simple bandage wrapped around the wound.

She dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt. Being only 17 was hard enough for normal teenagers. But these teenagers, between the gundam pilots and her being the Vice Minister, they wish they had a normal life.

She sat at the vanity before brushing her long honey blond hair, placing it into a pony tail, like she usually did for business conferences and meetings. She stood grapping a pair of heels and her jacket. She met Pagan in the new black limo and soon arrived at the Preventers headquarters where Heero was waiting for her along with Duo. While the Persian blue eyed boy was his usual stone-faced self, the long hair braided boy was his usual goofy self, instantly becoming animated as the princesses limo arrived at the steps.

"Hey princess, see you've joined the club of gunshot wounds" Duo said helping her out of the car.

"Duo, we have no time for games today" Heero said walking ahead of the two. Into the building and to the conference room.

"What is his problem today? Have you irritated him today" Relena asked as she and Duo followed him.

"He's been this way ever since yesterday, like something crawled up his ass and died" Duo said resting his hands behind his head, as if he was lying down rather than walking.

Relena looked ahead and continued to walk. Soon the conference room came into view, Heero and lady Une were already waiting for the two.

"Have a seat Miss Relena" Lady Une said.

"Why have I been summoned today" Relena asked.

"As we all know Colony 0019525 has declared war on earth…again. But as it seems, this time they don't seem ready to give up early like they have before. One of their operatives managed to sneak into the assembly yesterday and take a shot at you." Lady Une reported.

"I assume he has been captured and questioned"

"He's past questioning he's dead" Heero stated.

"What" the princesses stood up.

"Relena, he shot you" Heero said calmly still sitting.

"But I lived"

"Because he missed"

"I still lived"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER HE TRIED TO KILL YOU RELENA!" Heero said finally losing his temper and shooting from his chair. They were both in a standoff.

"Who gives you the right to take life Heero, he could have had a family, people depending on him, and you took that from them"

"You're a stupid women you know that" Heero said.

"Because I want peace without the loss of human life?" she questioned.

"Because you have no strength. You are a weakling, which is why you won't fight, that is why you are constantly in danger, and you are too weak to be alive" he said. Before anyone could even guess what had happened, a smack was heard throughout the room. Relena had slapped Heero with so much force that his check had redded instantly and his head snapped to the side.

She turned and left everyone in too much shock to realize that Relena had dropped her pacifist ways for a second, not to mention she did it towards Heero who they all knew she had loved.

'Heero, you think I'm weak, I'll show you, I'll prove you all wrong, I'll show you all' she stomped off.

She didn't bother to take her limo instead walking home despite how far away it was.

Two hours later, she had finally made it home. Her arm hurt, her legs were in pain from the distance, her feet from the heels. She walked into through the back where the kitchen was to hear Pagan on the phone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yuy but she has yet to show up home. I have begun to worry about Miss Relena" she heard him.

She carefully removed her heels as to not make much noise and silently closed the door. Creeping past Pagan who was still on the phone with Heero she went into her room. She opened her closet pulling out a school backpack from the days when she went to school, before her father left her, before she was pulled into this crazy war, before her life was turned upside down from learning about what project meteor really was. She tossed two pairs of jeans into the bag as well as a few of her rather unappealing and seemingly average shirts. She tossed in her spare hair brush and then quickly changed throwing on a black shirt and black skinny jeans that hugged her body. She pulled a pair of black knee high flat boots over her legs and stared in the mirror. She didn't look like the Miss Relena Peacecraft that the world has come to either love or hate. Now she looked more like she was running. She was, running from herself. Running from being the Vice minister, running from the gundam pilots, running from Heero Yuy.

"I assume you won't be coming back Miss Relena" she heard Pagan at the door.

"That is correct"

"I assume that you do not the young gundam pilots to know"

"Correct again"

"Will you ever return?"

"Possibly,"

"You wish not to be seen I assume" he said.

"Correct once again"

"Then you shall be needing this Miss Relena" he said handing her a box of dark red hair dye. Everyone would expect and be looking out for a bright blue eyed blond dressed like the politician she was, never expecting a red head dressed like an ordinary teenager.

She took the box and smiled. Despite she was possibly breaking his heart, Pagan still looked out for her.

"Thank you" she said before going to work on dying her hair. 45 minutes later, the color had taken and she now looked nothing like she once had. Grabbing her backpack off the bed and walking out the back once again she looked back.

"Take care miss" Pagan called. Not saying her name.

"I will, thank you Pagan" she said under her breath, yet Pagan acknowledge her as if he had somehow heard her. She turned. With money in her bag, a leather jacket in her hand and her bag over her shoulder she knew it was time. Relena Peacecraft was now dead. And a new stranger had been born.

Heero had finally done it. He had killed her, just like he said he would.

So...what do you think? Please review so i can see if it's even worth it to post. Please and thank you.

3 Aida


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

4 years later.

"Heero, I'm out of bullets cover me" Trowa called to the pilot of the Wing zero.

Heero guided his gundam to protect the heavy arms pilot while he switched weapons. The five of them were fighting hard, but there were just too many mobile dolls to fight with just the five of them, even if they were gundam pilots.

"4 years of fighting for Miss Relena, and all for us to die" Wufei said calmly.

"We won't die, not this time, I can feel it, we will come out of this alive" Quatre called slicing a doll in half.

"Besides, I won't let my life be taken by a computer piloted doll, I'd rather self destruct than do that" Duo called as he pushed forward with this scythe.

For five more minutes they fought, but before they knew it, they were cornered, and possibly beaten.

Heero thought about the last four years of his life.

Relena running out on the meeting, next thing they knew she was gone. She had never came home. They searched, but never found anyone, no trace at all. Almost as if she turned into a ghost.

They continued to fight for her ideas however, not killing the humans who piloted the mobile suits.

They still searched, the preventers still worked for her ideas for peace without the loss of life, but as time went on, the public grew aware of her lack of appearances. They knew she was gone, dead or just kidnapped again. War raged on, and it seemed like it would not end in this lifetime.

"Looks like this is it guys" Trowa said.

"No, there has got to be another way" Quatre said. He just had that feeling. They all knew to trust his gut feelings as they seemed to never be wrong, but this was not one of those times. It seemed there was no way out.

Each gundam pilot finally decided that it could no longer be avoided, pulling out there self denotation button.

"Well, I enjoyed fighting with you all, but I guess it has come to an end" Duo said.

"Never thought I'd hear the god of death admit to defeat" Wufei chuckled.

"Neither would-" Heero was cut off as all 5 gundam pilots detected something they never thought they would ever see.

"What" Quatre shouted.

"That's impossible" Trowa said.

"How" Duo said in disbelief.

"Where did it come from" Wufei looked on in shock.

Heero said nothing as the impossible happened, A sixth Gundam took out 20 mobile dolls with one move. The gundam was moving so fast that it was near impossible to think that it was controlled by anything other than a computer like the dolls.

"There's no way there is a person control that" duo stated.

"You're wrong, there's a heat signature in the cock pit" Heero said.

They stood in aww as the gundam took out the mobile dolls that had almost killed them with ease. The gundam moved with grace but with strength as well like a killer dancer.

Soon there were nothing left but the Leo's controlled by human pilots. The five of them had been fighting so long without actually killing unless had to that it shocked them when the gundam fired up the plasma cannon blowing them all away without so much as a second to give them time to evacuate.

"No" Quatre shouted as the human pilots were given no chance. The Gundam stood still now, with no enemies left the five got a good look at it. The gundam built just like there's but at the same time was like no other. It had the wing shields like the Wing Zero, but was all black like the DeathSycthe, had demon arms that they had seen stretch out similar to Wufei's Shenlong Gundam. It held the plasma cannon in, similar to Heero's, yet a Scythe like Duo's as well as the two curved bladed shotels that the Sandrock.

"Try to contact the pilot" Heero said to Quatre. Quatre nodded and tried to contact the pilot. But before he could all five had a screen flash. To their knowledge this had to be the gundam pilot. Unsure of it was a male or a female, they were confused. There has never been a female who can pilot a gundam, so it led them to believe it was indeed a male. Long bright red hair flowed while bright green eyes shown through a masquerade mask that was black.

"Hello," the voice said, tampered by a computer making the voice sound more computerized then human throwing the five off.

"Identify yourself pilot" Heero said.

"You, Heero Yuy do not order me around" the voice yelled shocking the pilots, "however I'm sure you're all dying to know. My name is Masquerade, I am the newest gundam pilot of Model xxxg00fw0 Frankenstein ZERO gundam."

"There's no way you're still alive and sane by piloting the ZERO system" Duo said.

"No man has ever been able to use it without being driven insane" Quatre said.

"There has been no man, that is true, however, I am not a man" the computerized voice said, confirming that indeed this was a woman, not another teen who had come from nothing to hurt the world.

"Who's name do you fight in" Trowa asked.

"In no name I fight" she said.

"Why not join us, you can do good with a team" Duo said.

"And fight in the name of the Dead Relena Peacecraft, I think not" she laughed. All five pilots were in shock at once. There was no way they heard that right.

"She's not dead" Wufei said being the first to recover.

The voice laughed, she laughed as if the world's funniest prank was just played in front of her, as if it was a joke rather than the life of Relena Peacecraft.

"Yes, she is, I should know. I killed her myself" the female said. Before anyone could stop him, Heero charged forward with his thermal sword attempting to strike the 'Frankenstein' gundam.

But he wasn't at his full speed, the gundam Wing Zero was already injured and in need of repairs. One wrong move and it would fail and shut down.

However the Frankenstein pilot was too fast and dodge the attack.

"She's so fast" Duo said.

"Give up Heero Yuy, there's no point in living for her anymore, she's dead and gone and nothing will ever bring her back"

"Stop talking" Heero said with his voice laced with hatred and rage.

"Aww, thought she'd always trail at your heels like a lost puppy. Thought she'd always be there to make you feel needed, to feel love, that you always had time. Poor Poor Poor Heero. You weren't there to save her were you? Such sadness, I was. But I decided she'd be better off dead" she laughed.

"STOP TALKING" Heero yelled. Before he could do anything however, the Frankenstein gundam blew off the legs of the Wing Zero. Rendering the gundam useless.

"You may fight for the Dead Princess, but there are us who have given up on the former queen's ideas as fantasy that have yet to come to pass. Peace is dead, just like her" the gundam turned to leave.

"Wait, whose side are you fighting on then"

"My own, I Masquerade declare war on everyone, the world, the Gundams, the colonies, anyone who isn't on my team, my ship, is an enemy that I will kill."

The gundam then spread wings before blasting off to an unknown location.

"I can't believe, Heero just got beat, by a female of all things" Duo said.

"Relena…she's…she's dead" Was all Heero could say.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guys for the reviews they made me all giddy inside. No seriously, i came home from a hard day at work and was tired as hell then i logged on and had my reviews and it was like taking 5 redbulls on after another. anyways, leave me more reviews please and thank you, heart Aida

Disclaimer- IDK if i left this in the last chapter but i still don't own Gundam wing.

~*~Chapter three~*~

"You're telling me that not only was Heero beat by this new gundam, but that the pilot is a female" Nion said.

"It gets worse, this Masquerade chic had a confession. Relena…she said she killed Relena, four years ago when she disappeared" Duo said giving the report.

"What" Nion said in shock. Silence encircled them as Nion absorbed the situation. Lady Une stayed unusually silent since the start of the meeting about an hour ago.

"How is Heero doing?" Lady Une finally asked.

"He's still in shock I think" Duo said.

"Because he was defeated by a woman?" Nion asked.

"Because the women who defeated him took Relena" Lady Une said. She turned and walked out of the office.

The Persian blue eyed pilot laid still on his bed, recovering from his injuries and the news that has shook him to the core. Relena, his Relena, the women he had been searching and fighting for for the last four years, she was dead, and that pilot had killed her. It didn't make sense. How did she get a Gundam? Who built it, and why did they build it when the world was in peace until Relena disappeared. Why did she kill Relena? Did she take Relena? What happened to her? Had Relena suffered long? Was it quick and painless? So many different questions floated around in his mind. But one statement was the loudest in his head.

"Masquerade, I will kill you" he said aloud.

Masquerade had taken Relena from him. It was his duty to protect her and he had failed her. Not only that, he had hurt her. He knew from the slap that she gave him. He couldn't stand to know that the last thought of him from her could be how mad he made her. He didn't mean to come off that strong, he just wanted her to get it through her head. Sometimes there's no other option but to kill. He tried hard not to. He could feel the rage building up over all the last four years events since she went missing.

The colonies rage war not only against each other, but against earth. There were constant battles going on between everyone and the preventers were doing their best to try to keep the peace but without the face of the Vice minister the world has literally gone to shit. It wasn't instant. At first Lady Une kept it under wraps, claiming every excuse under the sun, including a yearlong vacation, which the public didn't believe to be very likely. Eventually, there was a press leak. Someone had proof that the Relena Darlian Peacecraft was dead.

Not only were the preventers working hard to keep the peace, and the world falling around them, 3 days after Relena disappeared, Dorothy disappeared as well. She never returned home. Security tapes from her house were missing, phone records said there was nothing, that her number never existed. Almost as if Dorothy Catalonia herself never existed. Heero was never a big fan of the former spy, but still, she helped them out more than they wanted to accept and most important, she was Relena's friend, well as much of a friend that she could be considered.

"Relena, I'm so sorry" Heero said out loud before dosing off to sleep again.

In another area of the building the Gundams, mainly Heero's was being repaired with the other three gundam pilots nearby. That Frankenstein pilot had seriously damaged his Gundam. The legs needed to be completely rebuild, the jets in the wing were finished all together, and his shields were so damaged it was a miracle that they can even be repaired. And all that damage was done within a matter of 5 minutes. They we're more worried however about the pilot of the Wing Zero, as well as this Masquerade.

"Well, thus far from the data, which was very little, this "Frankenstein" gundam has been popping up everywhere" Trowa said to Wufei and Quatre.

"Frankenstein, how appropriate" Wufei said.

"There was more to Frankenstein then him simply being a monster. Frankenstein, in the book, had a kind and loving side, had never taken a human life except on accident because of his strength. It wasn't until the local village and the person who created him abandoned him. That's when he turned into a killer" Quatre said.

"I was referring more to how they seem to have put the gundam together by using bits and pieces of our gundam's. You can't tell me it didn't look like someone took our old gundam parts and put them all together to create the 'Frankenstein' gundam" Wufei said.

"Well, now that you mention it, it actually did. Do you think that the doctors and professors are all okay?" Quatre asked.

"The real question is and still remains, who is she and how did she conquer the ZERO system? It nearly killed you two and drove Heero insane, yet she seemed to work perfectly with it. Almost as if she was controlling the system rather than it controlling her"

"The ZERO system, it seems to work off of your pain, your hatred, all the rage you have in your body it takes it and uses it to work for it. Almost as if ZERO has a mind of its own. For this woman to have conquered the ZERO system and use it, and beat Heero…" Quatre trailed off without finishing his sentence.

"What do we know about this person's target? Is it the colonies or earth or us?" Wufei asked.

"Well, this person seems to have no solid target, instead going after everyone and everything that's her path. We were spared, in fact the only one she has spared. And as it seems she knew brining up Miss Relena would strike a nerve. But how did she get Miss Relena? There was no traces left almost as if she turned into a ghost." Quatre said.

"We still don't know what happened that day, four years ago. She left HQ, she never returned home. She vanished without a trace. And we all know how Miss Relena has become; she tries to leave some trace behind, especially knowing how Heero is, he could find that famous needle in the haystack" Trowa said.

"And what ever happened to Dorothy, she disappeared not to long afterwards. She said she was going back home and never showed up. She never even got into her limo as we saw. Plus her security tapes from her home missing as well."

"Wanna know what I honestly think" the braided pilot could be heard coming up behind the group.

"I honestly think, that with all the pressure Relena had, all the emotions she held inside. Then imagine being shot and having the one man you see as the love of your life, tell you you're too weak to be alive. That has to mess you up. You weren't there when she slapped him; I've never seen her like that. She's never tried to hit a person before. Let alone slap Heero like that. I honestly think she took money and left. Must have had a stash of cash hidden somewhere where we didn't know for this situation" Duo said.

"I'm sure Miss Relena could and should have returned by now, unless Masquerade wasn't lying. Maybe, maybe Miss Relena isn't missing, maybe she's dead" Wufei said voicing what they didn't want to believe, but had no reason to deny it could be true.

~*~*~On a ship not far out of the earth's atmosphere.~*~*~

"Miss Masquerade, how was your trip?" her sensei asked.

"It went more than perfect. I was able to see the five Gundam pilots again. They haven't changed one bit" the women with bright red hair said. She went into the shuttles machinery room where her mobile suit, the Frankenstein Gundam, was being repaired.

"It's amazing that you can control the ZERO system without so much as a sweat when the other 3 who tested it could barely stay sane" Dr. B said.

Dr. B as he called himself was one of the many scientists who had wanted dearly to work on the gundam mobile suits. However, after seeing project meteor, he lost his mind from the shock of knowing how cruel and twisted the world was, that they would drop the colonies onto earth, killing millions on the colony and the planet. It was about 4 years ago that the red headed blue eyed female showed up on his doorstep with another blonde hair grey eyes showed up requesting he come with them immediately. He instantly recognized the red head and was ready to make a call to make it all right again.

Until that is she told him why she wanted him. She wanted him to build a certain type of machinery, a gundam. Not just any type, she wanted the ZERO system installed. To Dr. B's knowledge, the Zero system drove the other pilots insane and on the brink of death.

But once he saw the cash the two girls were offering, he didn't hesitate to say no to them. Thus the Frankenstein was born, in her image, an amazing person turned into a monster from the world around her. Though he knew just who she really was, he asked the woman of 17 what she was called, she didn't answer, instead, the other girl smiled placing the masquerade mask over her face the red heads face.

"Her name is Masquerade, and she will kill the gundam pilots" the blonde said with a smile on her face, almost as if she was watching a little girl play with her puppy.

It took 6 months to build the machine and 6 months to train the girl with it, then another 2 for her to outright conquer the ZERO system. She did all of this in 3 times the speed it took the other five young men.

Dr. B, he is the one who Masquerade had build her the suit, the one who had trained her to use it, the one who was helping her become who she was today. A ruthless killer, someone who would make the world see why peace was needed in the first place. Why someone needed to be there to help the world achieve peace. But no one wanted that, no one wanted peace without the loss of human life.

"Miss Masquerade, what can our little princess be thinking about now?" Dr. B asked.

"I'll make them see, I'll make them all see why Miss Relena had to die" Masquerade said with a small faint smile appearing on her thin red lips.

"Miss Masquerade, Miss Dorothy is in search for you" said one of the many servants she held to help on the craft.

"Very well, Dr. B, make sure they take care of my precious little monster, something tells me I'll be paying the gundam pilots again very soon." She said before leaving to search for Dorothy.

While walking towards Dorothy's office on the other end of the ship, Masquerade thought over the last four years. The press leaks, watching to world go straight to hell without the face of the human race to coach them and suppress threats without killing. It seemed as if the world and colonies didn't want peace. Dorothy was right; the human race would never embrace peace. She herself could barely embrace the idea of it without killing a few men and women. But she would make the world see just how much death and destruction she could cause. She would make them want peace; wish they hadn't made life so much more difficult for Miss Relena to keep peace for the world. The stress drove Miss Relena to leave her life, her home, her family, her friends and her position behind them all.

Finally, she reached Dorothy's office and entered without bothering to knock. It was her ship after all.

"Masquerade, I hear you had a brief meeting with our oh so beloved Heero" she smiled.

"Oh yes, and he was quite enraged when I told him about 'Relena's death'" she smiled back.

"How was Quatre?" she asked with a small amount of affection in her purple eyes.

"He was quite upset that I spared no lives but their own" Masquerade said.

"But,"

"He's still the same as ever, hopeful for the return of you and Relena"

"But I won't return without you"

"I know"

"So, on a brighter note, we have a message from our faithful war bringers on colony 20195" she said turning the screen for her and Masquerade to see.

The screen showed a video message from the so called leader of colony 20195.

"This is Edward Marimarshu, we on colony 20195 here by surrender on the following terms, that you spare our lives and our colony" the message said.

"Excellent" Masquerade jumped up.

"So what do you want to do?"

"We shall go and personally bring him in"

"Shall we bring some of our mobile friends or simply a few guards?"

"I shall bring Frankenstein and a few guards. I wish to make a valid example. Also, arrange for a few shuttles to arrive there, we shall be needing them as well" she said.

As Dorothy sent out the call for the gundam and other things needed to be ready, Masquerade hurried to her room two floors up and down the hall. Once inside she removed her mask and contacts turning her eyes back to their beautiful blue that their favorite gundam pilot so much loved. She stared in the mirror before sighing. So much has happened. She constantly had a inner battle raging.

"Oh Heero, look what you have created" she said before stripping off her clothes and getting in a shower. Once inside the enclosed area with hot water raining over her and her now known bright red hair. It was her new signature, besides her gundam.

With thoughts of her previous life she almost wanted to cry at how stupid she had been. But instead she once again sealed it all in and became the cold soldier she was known as.

Washing her body quickly and pulling on her notable black skin tight blacks, red shirt and black jacket along with her black boots she grabbed her gun and knife she kept in her boot she left with her mask in her hands. The ones around her ship knew of her true identity, but those who tried to expose her were promptly killed, by her hands none the less.

"Miss Masquerade" Dr. B called.

"Yes"

"Your gundam is ready"

"Excellent has the soldiers been prepared?"

"Yes"

"And briefed of their mission?"

"Yes ma'am.

"Good, now, I want you to find a way to broadcast to everyone on every colony and planet. Make sure the preventers see"

"Yes ma'am" he smiled knowing it must have been something big for her to want the world to collectively see.

She went on to board her gundam and go show them why Duo wasn't the only one to be called the bringer of death.


	4. Chapter 4

So I got another review, but I see all these people are readying but not everyone is reviewing. So this time imma say this. If I don't get atleast 5 reviews (that's only 3 more than the last time so its nothing big people) I won't post chapter 5. Which I actually already have ready, just not posted.

On a brighter note, for those who live near Winchester VA, you all have gotta check out Devils Den Haunted house. I know a few people who's gonna be working there including myself. So come on down for a good scary time. It opens this coming Friday an we'll be open every Friday Saturday and Sunday from 7PM to 11 and it's 13 dollars to get in. You will get scared so please don't try to hit us or anything seriously last year some chic got hit in the boob.

DISCLAIMER-nope…still don't own gundam wing/AC yet…though I wish I did

~*~Chapter four~*~

It took 23 hours to arrive at Colony 20195, 3 hours to take all the children away and send them to earth, 2 hours to get through Edward Marimarshu defenses and 1 hour to find him in the castle he called a home. 23 hours later, they arrived back on the ship Masquerade called home with Dorothy at her side. Dorothy had been the best and only friend she had. She willing went with Masquerade shortly after Relena's disappearance leaving everything and everyone behind including her affair with the Sandrock pilot. They could all see how much she truly missed him as well as how much this entire war meant to her. Dorothy was extremely grateful that she spared the gundam pilots even though she personally wanted to see Heero suffer for what he has done to Relena, driving her to the point of sheer insanity.

"What will you do with me?" Edward asked as Masquerade kicked him in the back to get him to walk forward.

"You'll see" Dorothy smiled as they pushed him towards a room with two cameras and a few screens around. There was a chair sitting in the middle of the room with a laptop on a table not to far from there.

"Sit" Masquerade said shoving him roughly into the chair.

"Are we ready?" the voice of Dr. B came over a radio ear piece they all had minus Edward.

"Let's get this show on the road, Dorothy you might want to step off to the side. We can't have them knowing you're alive and well" Masquerade said.

The cameras cut on and the broadcast took over the planet.

~*~Preventers HQ~*~

"What the hell" Duo said as suddenly his programming was cut off and the face of a terrified man.

"That's the leader of colony 20195" Heero said.

The five gundam pilots as well as Nion, Milliardo and Lady Une sat in the conference room when the broadcast interrupted the recent events.

"Where is he" Lady Une said.

"As you are all by now aware, my name is Masquerade. I am here to spread death and destruction. A long time ago a women named Relena Darlian Peacecraft attempted to bring about peace to the entire world. Unfortunately, the world didn't see the need for peace, constantly they brought about war to the earth and colonies. Now that Miss Relena is dead, the world will see that she was right. That we did need peace, much like Edward Marimarshu of colony 20195 here has learned. You cannot simply act as if you can rage war against me and then claim peace once you lose. Right now 4 shuttles carrying 800 children from ages of 5 months to 18 years are on their way to earth. While the rest of the residents of colony 20195 are sitting patiently waiting their deaths." She smiled.

Eyes went wide as she pressed a key of a lab top. Nuclear warheads went shooting to colony 20195 blowing them to shreds.

"NO" duo yelled.

"What the fuck is this bitches problem" Wufei shouted slamming a fist onto the table.

"See colony 20195 has been threatening me for about a year now, yet has continued to keep me alive. Once they realized that they could no longer stand against me, they surrendered with the idea that I would spare their lives. I have news. I am not Relena Darlian Peacecraft. I will kill you all if you stand against me. As Mr. Edward Marimarshu has discovered. I have no heart" she said. It didn't take long for them to see what she was talking about. She pulled out a gun and shot him in the arm.

"I WILL NOT TOLARTE THREATS FROM ANYONE" she yelled over his screams of pain.

"Please, help me her real name isn't Masquerade it's-" Masquerade cut off Marimarshu last screams by a bullet to the head, with a smile on her face.

"I will not tolerate any of this from anyone, not even the gundam pilots will stop me" she said before the broadcast cut off.

"I know that voice" Heero said eyes wide. It couldn't be that was the voice that has haunted his dreams for the last four years.

Masquerade took off her mask putting the gun back in its holster at her waist.

"That was beautiful" Dorothy said.

"Why thank you Dorothy" she said.

"I guess you should go see the damage now" Dorothy said.

The two girls went to another monitor showing the burnt nuclear wasteland remains of colony 20195. Masquerades smile faltered for a split second.

"Do you regret anything?" Dorothy asked.

"Not one bit. They deserved it, all of it every single one of them" she said. Even Dorothy couldn't hide the fact that this side of Masquerade scared her a bit. It was almost as if she was two different people living inside of one person, keeping one locked away while the other one pranced around in the free world.

"What's next?"

"We wait, it shouldn't be long until they all start to either surrender or die in the process. I will have my way; whether I have to force them or kill them…Peace will come about. As Heero once said, peace is the end result of war, this is just the beginning of the war" she said with a smile and with that turned to go back to her room.

"I cannot believe that she just killed, all of them." Quatre said. The sensitive pilot had tears streaming down his face. It was so sad.

"There's something off about this woman" Lady Une said.

"And that would be" Trowa asked.

"Think about this. She ruthless as we have seen. She won't spare the lives of those who fight against her, yet she knew you five as well as our…feelings towards Miss Relena. Let's not forget she seemed to have a personal vendetta against Heero, yet she didn't kill you five, though she did nearly destroy the Wing Zero. Then she goes and rages war with colony 20195 and when they declare peace with hopes she'd spare them, she takes their leader and nukes them, shooting the leader in the head on a live broadcast, yet she spared the registered and unregistered children of the colony sending them to earth"

"That doesn't make sense. Why blow them all up but spare the children" Wufei said.

"Because, she's not a cold hearted killer. She's putting on a mask for the world but dealing with her emotions in private." Heero said.

"Hints the name Masquerade" Milliardo cut in.

"We need more information about her. Something anything I don't care if it's her buying a gallon of milk or her being seen walking a dog." Lady Une said.

"Gotcha boss lady" Duo answered for the five. They set off to their separate offices. But deep down inside Heero had a scare thought. That voice, her voice. They sounded way too much alike. Something was up.

It was about four days straight they all searched for information. Four days they went on and on. Thus far, they found out she literally sprang up out of nowhere. She wore the mask to obviously cover her face. But they knew nothing more about her than that. She was seen here in there, usually with another girl who also wore a simple white mask, kinda like the phantom of the opera. Both girls were seen on earth in Europe about 2 weeks after Relena and Dorothy disappeared. They have been seen on security cameras near a scientist named Dr. B. with a little more research they found that Dr. B was one of the scientist picked to create the Gundams, but he was kicked off the team and apparently went mad.

"He has to be the one who created her Frankenstein model" Trowa said when they all sat down to go over what they all discovered.

"My question is, who is the blonde, and why do we never see her?" Duo asked.

"Who knows, but I got something better. The broadcast was sent from an orbiting ship, a ship large enough to house about 400 people with living quarters and all." Wufei said.

"Could that be where she's staying? Thus far we haven't seen her actually on any colonies or here on earth unless she's fighting from what data we do have" Quatre asked.

"Possibly, we need to put an end to her, and soon" Heero said.

They all knew what he was thinking. He didn't want to end her and this war because it was the right thing to do, he wanted to because of revenge. This woman had killed Relena, and possibly Dorothy too. There was no escape from her.

"We can devise a plan, take our time. We can't afford to board her ship without knowing what she has up her sleeve" Wufei said.

Before they could finish Nion walked in.

"Guys, I have some bad news" she said.

"Masquerade come here as soon as possible" Dorothy's loud voice called over the intercom.

Sighing, Masquerade got out of bed with the intent of hurting the girl for waking her up at such a late hour, or…early hour that is.

After throwing on a pair of black skin tight pants, a shirt and her boots she went to Dorothy's office in hopes of her being there rather than anywhere else. After 5 minutes she walked in, Dorothy still in her night gown and robe was behind her desk on the phone. She must have just woken up herself as her hair was still in a long braid. If she didn't cut it soon, her hair would reach the floor.

"Thank you for the information" she said before hanging up the phone.

"What could you possibly have for waking me up this early-"

"Pagan, its Pagan…he was in the house, he slipped down the steps. They found him a few hours ago and he's at the hospital. A source on earth thought we should know" Dorothy said.

"Pagan…in the hospital" she said in disbelief, "prepares a shuttle for me, or better yet, don't I'll take the Frankenstein" she said before running back to her room.

"But," Dorothy didn't have a chance before she was already out the door, probably taking the steps back rather than the elevator.

The red head was no longer the cold hearted perfect female solider but rather the girl she hid behind bars, the one who was kind, carrying and loving, the one who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"I have to make it" she said shoving normal civilian clothes and a wig into a black duffel bag.

She grabbed her mask, shoving it on quickly. Until she landed on earth in the Frankenstein zero, she would have to leave it on. She ran to her gundam. It stood ready in all its glory.

"We have to make it quick" she said to the machine, as if it could understand her. They were already ready for her to depart as they quickly handed her a space suit and oxygen tank and helmet. Soon she was off out the gates and on her way to earth.

"Pagan, please, please hold on, don't go until I've seen you" she prayed.

She couldn't lose him. Pagan was like a father to her. She has known him since she could remember. It was him that pulled her from the fire, him who brought her to her step family. Him who helped her through her roughest times. She couldn't lose him, not yet anyways. Not until she achieved what she was looking for, not till she proved her point.

It took 4 hours for her to enter earth's atmosphere and land very close to her old residency. Who knew no one actually took over the place. She thought someone would have bought the famous house by now.

Once landed she hid her gundam, placing a rather large cargo net with tree branches and leaves over it in attempts to hid it against the mountain side, for now, it would have to do. Changing into casual jeans, a white shirt that was a bit smaller than she remembered and showed her stomach some she headed out, removing her mask and contacts. She kept the wing in the messenger bag she brought along and grabbed her leather jacket. With a gun in its holster and her knife in her left boot she set out on foot.

It wasn't long until she came upon a bike with a helmet resting on the handle bars. It was a beautiful bike. A black Yamaha with red lightning bolts on the side. The same shade as her hair, it screamed for her to take it. She didn't hesitate throwing on the helmet and using her lock pick set to pick the ignition and start up the bike. A guy came running out of the house that was nearby.

"HEY THAT'S MINE" he yelled as she drove off.

She didn't think anything of it. What was the worst he could do, call the cops, they wouldn't do anything, even if the preventers took over, it was a simple theft, they wouldn't do much, except put a rookie on it and call it a day. She counted on this and continued on her way weaving in and out through traffic until she reached the hospital Pagan was said to be at. She parked the bike and turned it off pulling off the helmet, but keeping it with her as she walked into the hospital.

"Can I help you ma'am?" a kinda receptionist asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Pagan,"

"oh, yes he's just gotten settled in room 304 on level 2" she said before a grim look took over her face.

"Okay, thank you" she said before taking off for the steps up to level two.

Once she reached it, she saw why the nurse was so grim. Level two was ICU. She rushed to room 304 to find Pagan lying very still, but eyes still open.

"Pagan" she said walking into the room. His head turned slowly as his eyes met hers he smiled faintly.

"Miss Relena" he said. A blur of red was seen as she rushed to engulf him in a hug. How she'd missed him so much. Finally all her emotion had come out, what she has been hiding for the last four years.

"I've missed you so much Pagan" she said.

"As have I Miss Relena" he replied. She let go and pulled up a chair to sit next to the bed.

"What has happened to you" she asked holding back the tears at this point.

"As I was coming down the steps in the mansion I slipped and fell" he said. Before he could say anymore however, the doctor came in.

"Oh, I did not know you had a visitor" he said.

"I'm his niece" she lied.

"Well, your uncle here, he's…he doesn't have much time left I'm sorry to say" she looked from the doctor to pagan. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was basically telling her Pagan, the man she saw as a father was going to die, and soon.

"What happened"

"His internal injuries are fatal" he informed her. She couldn't control her rage as she ran to push the doctor against the wall.

"AND YOUR NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO SAVE HIM YOU'LL SIT BY AND WATCH A GOOD MAN DIE" she yelled while holding the doctor against the wall by his collar.

"Miss Lena" Pagan called. Masquerade froze and Relena came back out. She released the doctor who fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry" she said shaking her head. She went back to pagan's side and stood as far away from as possible so as to give herself a chance to think before she snapped again.

"How long do I have?" Pagan asked.

"Less than 24 hours" he informed him. Relena felt her heart, what was left of it snap in half.

"You can stay as long as you want" the doctor said before saying he was sorry and leaving.

"Miss Relena, I have something to say, the day you left. Heero came looking for you. He looked for you ever since you left"

"And now he knows I am dead to him and the world" she said with spite.

"Miss Relena"

"I know pagan, I know" the rest of the time spent there was quite. They watched TV. So much destruction in the world and all because the human race could not be happy with peace.

"In recent news, Mas-" Relena cut off the news by changing to the channel to some comedy show before it could show her picture. Pagan didn't question but soon fell asleep. If it wasn't for the heart machine she would have thought he was dead. And it wasn't long before she fell asleep as well.

Around 8 AM the next morning Relena awoke to Pagan calling her name.

"Pagan, what wrong?" she asked.

"I have another confession to make" he said.

"What is it Pagan, what's going on"

"When Mr. Yuy came looking for you, I created a dub of the security tapes and hid the original tapes. You must get them. Mr. Yuy has been conducting another investigation about your disappearance" he said. His heart machine set off an alarm. Relena panicked.

"Pagan" she cried at this point, tears coming down her face.

"I'm sorry Miss Relena, they are in a secret room, close to my room. Knock twice and it shall open. You'll find them in the file cabinet. Please take care Miss-" He didn't get the chance to finish.

Heero and Duo were right outside the door when nurses started yelling to get to room 304.

"That's Pagan's room" Duo said as they stepped in. right before their eyes was a girl. Skin tight black pants, knee high black boots, white shirt and leather jacket. But her most of all, her long wavy red hair.

"Pagan, Please come back don't leave I'm sorry" She cried.

It was that voice again, laced with sadness and anger all at once. The nurses pushed past them and pushed the red head aside.

"Masquerade" Heero said. The red head turned and her bluish teary eyes met his.

"Oh shit" Duo said as Heero went to strike her, not to kill just to catch.

"Not so fast" she said dodging the attack. It didn't take long for her to pull out a gun. The entire room froze as she pointed it at Heero.

"I don't have any more time for games Heero Yuy" she said. She pulled the trigger.

sooooo...i decided i'd let the world in on how Relena has become. So thus far the Gundam Pilots and everyone don't know that Masquerade is Relena yet. And they still don't know what has happened to Dorothy and that she willingly went. But now you've seen both sides of Relena, the brutal violent side she's developed and the side that has a heart of gold and how they kinda collided with each other. Almost as if she's bi-polar.

anyways, leave reviews please Love Aida


	5. Chapter 5

SWEET I GOT 5 REVIEWS seriously it's made my day and it's only 5:08 AM…yeah I know "what normal human wakes up that time" well, I decided I'd fall off my bed and hit my head on my night stand, damn you gravity you bitch. Anyways, shout out to those who gave me reviews

**Salimaran08-**you were the first review I had and thanks sooo much I honestly kept waiting for someone to write one where Relena is kinda dark and pilots a gundam but no one has yet to written one thus I took matters into my own hands.

**Cocobyrd87-**yeah I like the badass Relena too lol

**Knight with out heart S-K-** inspiration actually fame from someone I know who was kind (no offense if your reading this Dez) weak and one day she finally snapped and was like 'I ain't taking shit from no one. GO DEZ LOVE lol

**Phenitial-**I know I know don't hate me for making Relena snap and go crazy with power but it all works out in the end trust me. I figured it was a nice change from the nice kind and caring Relena. I mean think about it she basically runs the world and everything gets thrown on to her, then she's in love with a man who doesn't seem like he notices her…which actually sucks munkeh nuts dude like you wouldn't believe.

ANYWAYS….I decided I'd switch it up a little and let Heero tell it.

Oh and FYI, my laptop likes to be a jerk and not catch any real spelling mistakes. So if I spelled something wrong which I actually do a lot more than people think please let me know.

Okay let's switch it up a bit shall we

~*~Chapter 5~*~

Heero's POV

She aimed the gun at me. How did she know Pagan and why was she here, even with that mask missing, I knew it was Masquerade. But that voice, it was Relena's voice. My heart about stopped as it was aimed at me. Duo made a move but before he could do anything, she pulled the trigger. I heard the glass window behind me shatter and next thing I knew she jumped out the window. Thought it was only the second floor, it was still a hell of a jump for her. She landed on her feet and took off running. The nurses and doctors went back to work, trying to revive Relena's beloved butler who treated her as if she were his own flesh and blood. We sat back and watched and hoped to god that he would make it. The doctor shook his head after 2 minutes and pulled the sheet over his peaceful face. I stopped the doctor as he tried to exit the room.

"Who was that girl?" Duo asked.

"The red head? She said she was his niece. She seemed harmless but shaken up when I first met her" he said shivering a bit.

"Did you catch a name?" I asked.

"Well"

"Did you or didn't you?" I asked again more forcefully.

"When she had me against the wall he called her Lena but I don't know if that's her real name or a nick name"

"She had you against the wall?" Duo asked.

"Listen, I'm no therapist or anything, but from what little knowledge I do have of the human psyche that woman is literally a nut case. I almost want to say she is a little bi-polar. The way she switched from innocent angel who was losing someone she loved to a cold heartless being was insane at best. Whoever she is, I suggest you boys be careful" he said. I found that he had given me enough information and we took our leave.

"Penny for your thoughts" Duo asked as I walked back to the car.

"Her voice"

"Yeah I know, it gave me chills, just can't put my finger on it but it sounded so familiar" he said.

"It's more than…never mind" I said. Before Duo could say anything more our comlink went off with Wufei's voice loud and clear.

"Guys, you'll never believe this, but that gundam has been spotted.

"Where at?" Duo asked.

"Near Relena's old mansion. A guy reported a red headed girl with blue eyes and a leather jacket stole his bike. Local police checked it out and saw the gundam not to far, maybe 15 or 20 miles from there. They radioed it thinking it was one of us. Trowa and Quatre are on their way to check it out."

"We just saw her. She was here, at the hospital in Pagan's room." I said.

"What could she have to do with him?"

"Who knows, we're on our way back for our gundams" I said. Before speeding off with Duo hanging on for dear life.

"Heero, I may be the Deathscythe pilot but Jesus slow down man"

"We have to get there before it leaves, we have to catch her" I said.

"Listen I got as much loathing for that woman as the next man but dude." I ignored him and continued speeding up.

It took 5 minutes to get there and 4 minutes for me to get my gundam and take off.

"Heero, she's been spotted again, this time in a place you'll never guess." Trowa said as his visual appeared on one of my screens.

"Relena's house" I said changing course.

"Okay, I guess you will guess" he said.

"I'm on my way now, do not engage" I said giving an order.

"Roger that" he said and disconnected.

It didn't' take long for me to get there and exit my gundam. With a gun in my right hand I disconnected my comlink and ran through the woods surrounding Relena's house.

It wasn't long before I came into a clearing with her house in plain view. That bike sat out front, almost as if she didn't give a damn who saw it. I crept into the already open door after pulling a cable from the bike so as not to start when she needed it to. I would be able to catch her on foot, but never on a bike and I couldn't have her getting into that gundam until the others had it back at HQ. I wondered around searching, listing hoping she was still here but there was nothing, until I heard a loud thumb followed by a string of curses. I silently yet quickly flew up the steps trying to find the sound. The size of this place was ridicules. It wasn't as if the entire preventer's team lived here. It was just her and the small staff she kept, and back then me. I still remember how terrified she had been after the last time she had been kidnapped before she disappeared. She refused to go to sleep so much as the point she often slept in my room with me watching over her to get at least 5 hours before she shot up from nightmares of her hell.

I shook the thought outta my head before I continued to search. I heard a click and froze.

"Well, well, Heero Yuy, why is it you seem to be stalking me?" I heard the voice that sounded so much like hers.

"I could ask you the same thing, it seems you are still stalking the princess's life as if you hadn't killed her" I said keeping my cool. I had to play this out correctly. Maybe I shouldn't have disconnected my comlink. I could have used some back up.

"Your princess is long gone. In fact, she begged for death, for me to kill her and take over" she said. I could feel her body heat getting closer.

"Her exact words were 'Kill me Masquerade, take over and make them see' and thus I couldn't very well ignore the woman's request. Who would do such a thing as to ignore a poor woman who begs to be killed? I was sure to make it quick and painless" she taunted me.

I couldn't hold back my emotions as I turned to strike her. She dodged the attack returning with her own as her fist connected with my jaw. I gotta admit, it hurt like a bitch. She continued to strike and I tried my hardest to either block or dodge her attacks. But it seemed like something other than knowledge was fueling her, like she had an adrenaline shot and she was nothing now but a blur of red attacking me.

"FREEZE OR I'LL SHOOT" I heard duo yell. She instantly froze as I turned to see Duo and Quatre both with guns aimed at her. Her hair all over her face, she was breathing heavy, and her bag lay forgotten of to the side.

"You'll shoot me will you?" she asked.

"We won't hesitate" Quatre said.

"You lie. You could barely hurt a fly Quatre. All those pilots of Leo's you let live. You refuse to take human life. I use to actually like you most of all. It's such a sorrow that I promised I wouldn't hurt you" she said.

"It doesn't mean I won't shoot you" he said. She laughed, god even her laugh sounded like her. It was almost as if she was haunting me.

"You can't shoot her if you can't use your arm" another female voice said. Now standing behind Quatre and Duo was a women in an all black outfit, black tight pants tucked into black boots similar to Masquerade's. She wore a black tank top and had a black belt with two gun holsters. Both guns at the back or Quatre and Duo's heads.

"Now now boys don't do anything stupid. Wouldn't want to shock me into accidently pulling the trigger would we" the girl asked. With the white phantom of the opera mask on we couldn't see her features. Only that she was thin, pale and had long blonde hair.

"Let me guess, there's another one?" Duo said.

"Duo you always were the smarter one" she said mockingly.

"Now, let's make this easy on all of you, drop them" Masquerade said.

"Do it guys" Heero said. Both boys put their weapons down and raised their hands.

"You got what we came for?"The girl asked Masquerade.

"Right here" She said pulling out three tapes from her messenger bag which lay off to the side.

"Good, destroy them" she said.

"You read my mind" she smiled walking over to where her gun lay. She picked it up and emptied the clip into the pile of tapes.

"Let's go before the rest get here"

"Alright boys we're gonna play a little game" Masquerade said with a smile on her lips.

"Let's all close our eyes and count to ten, no peaking" the other female with the mask on said.

"No" Duo said.

"Do it or Quatre here bites the bullet" she said it.

"Just do it" I gave the order.

We all closed our eyes and I could hear masquerade walk past me.

"Now now Mr. Yuy, don't cheat, you might want to start counting" she whispered in my ear.

I counted to ten before I opened my eyes to see nothing but the tapes destroyed. What where those tapes.

"We have to stop them before they get away" duo said. Quatre however, seemed to be in quite a shock.

"What happen to him?" I asked.

"Who knows" duo said before snapping fingers in front of his face.

"Yo, winners, we gotta go"

"Huh,…sorry lets go" he said. There was a strange look in his eyes, almost a flicker of hope I want to say.

Relena's/Masquerades POV

"Alright boys we're gonna play a little game" I said with a smile.

"Let's all close our eyes and count to ten, no peaking" Dorothy said. She came by in the nick of time. She has literally saved my life.

"No" Duo had said.

"Do it or Quatre here bites the bullet" she said.

"Just do it" Heero said.

They all did it as me and Dorothy made our escape.

"Now now Mr. Yuy, don't cheat, you might want to start counting" I whispered in his ear. I felt him shiver at the familiarity of my voice.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Dorothy give Quatre a kiss on the lips before leaving.

We made our escape out the door with the tapes smashed. I could see a newer Leo suit not far from my own gundam as we ran towards it. I could see Trowa's gundam not to far from my own by the time I got to mine. I boarded as quickly as I could powering up. The ZERO system instantly took over my brain, telling me who was where, what moves they were going to use, when they would strike, and finally how to strike back to win. The whole battle laid out in my mind. I could feel myself slipping. Too much emotion was in my body. I needed to lock Relena away and let Masquerade out .

"We need to hurry and get back to space" Dorothy said. Both in our mobile suits, we jetted off before I needed to use the ZERO systems. What I foresaw using that system, she didn't want to have happen. She needed to teach those five a lesson and for that she needed them alive.

Once we had made it to outer space and on their way to the ship, Dorothy finally spoke.

"I'm sorry about Pagan" she said.

"I'm sorry as well" I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For Winners, I'm sorry I put you in that position" I said.

Dorothy was silent.

"What were the tapes?" she asked.

"Original tapes of the day I left. Heero is conducting another investigation. He has something up his sleeve. Pagan told me before…before he left and told me where he hid the original tapes at" I informed her.

"Do you think that Heero knows?" she asked. Me

"No, I doubt it. He never could tell which me was out. All I was to him was a damn mission" I said.

It wasn't long before we were back on the ship, back to the place I now called home. I went straight to my room. I needed a shower. I had been in the same clothes for the last 2 days. I slammed my door shut before letting out a bloody murder scream of frustration that had build up over the last couple days. I couldn't believe I was losing it. This is not how it was meant to be. The world wasn't supposed to be this far gone. I broke everything in my path. It wasn't long before I was nothing more than a heap of flesh and useless emotion. I had forced myself to become the female version of the perfect solider, but I was still this useless girl with all this emotion. I hated myself for it, but at the same time I wished I could be that carefree girl again. If I hadn't met Heero, if I had never found out about the gundam pilots, I could have possibly had a normal life.

I would make them pay for this. All of it.

NOTE: SWEETNESS I ACTUALLY GOT FIVE REVIEWS WOOT WOOT, I have gotta give a shout out to those who did review. You seriously made my night/morning so much better like really.

Yesterday the following took place.

I dropped my lighter which broke and blewup effectively scaring the pee outta me.

I lost a brand new pack of cigarettes (yeah yeah I know it's bad for you but it keeps me from hurting people) like seriously 10 minutes after I bought it. I hadn't even opened it yet -_-

Someone drank the last red bull…again.

I somehow managed to cut my forehead while washing my hair in the shower. Idk how the hell I did that one but I did it.

My ex boyfriend who I dated for less than 24 hours decided to effectively blast me on facebook thanks a lot dude.

I lost my other Micro SD chip which had a bunch of pictures of and I gotta admit…I looked good lmao

My laptop did an epic fail and erased half of chapter 10 which I had already done…thanks HP for selling me an laptop with a mind of its own

However the reviews made me all giddy on the inside…kinda like my ex did before he cheated on me with a skinnier pink haired version of me… any who

Send me some more reviews and next chapter is seriously EPIC. I'll give you a hint, Heero finally figures it out…and it only took about 5 chapters…wait well technically 6 chapters.

Anyways, Much love Aida


	6. Chapter 6

**Lone goth-kitten-** yeah someone should rage a war with HP already. I already had a letter come in the mail claiming there were recalls on the batteries…apparently they were all overheating and blowing up and catching on fire. I sent mine in only for them to tell me there was nothing wrong with it despite the fact it can't hold a charge. My laptop is basically falling apart with a mind of its own. If I talk bad about it I swear it's like it knows O_O

**Cocobyrd87-**tottally random but I swear every time I read your username I think of imaginary friends lmao I used to love coco lmao. And yeah I figured she should play with Heero's head a bit like he basically has for years. Karma's a bitch lmao

So I'm board outta my mind and decided hell why not post the next chapter. I pretty much got most of the story written. And saved on my laptop but just didn't wanna post them all at once only to have a really crappy story and then get all depressed about it.

~*~Chapter 6~*~

"How long is he gonna keep up with this?" Milliardo asked as he and Nion watched from the security camera's that were station around the preventers HQ.

"He's been like this for about 5 days now. He keeps saying he's on to something" she said.

"It has to do with my sister doesn't it"

"He believes that Masquerade has lied about her death. He keeps insisting that she is alive and that she is somewhere out that, hiding from us all."

The truth was they all hoped that. That she was alive and well, somewhere enjoying life. But with the world as it was today and her ideas of total pacifism they would hope she would come out of hiding to help the world back into peace again. But 3 years after the world has gone out of control and she still has yet to come out of the cave she has hidden in. all of these thoughts plagued Milliardo's mind as he watched the worlds "perfect solider" hunched over his computer. Paper work spilled over his desk onto the floor, coffee mugs littered the area. No one dared approached him while he was like this. Last time Duo tried when Relena first disappeared he shot Duo in the ass check.

"Did anyone figure out how she knew Pagan?"

"Not yet. Wufei is still going over those tapes she destroyed. Heero is determined to figure out who this woman really is. He's desperate for her, believe there's a way he can find her and have her put an end to this war. But the truth is, I don't think she wants to be found" Nion said.

"I never liked the kid, but I do have to admire his work ethic."

"I do as well. The kid is going to drive himself insane if he keeps this up. Even the perfect solider needs some rest"

"Hey Q man, what's going on" Duo said walking into the cafeteria where Quatre was sitting staring off into space.

"Just thinking" he returned to the real world and out of his memory.

"You know between you being trippy and Heero's insanity level I'm starting to wonder about you two"

"Huh, I'm fine" Quatre said. It wasn't long before he was staring off into space yet again.

"Quatre" Duo said snapping his fingers in front of the Sandrock pilots face.

"Huh, oh hey" he said.

"Dude, honestly, what's going on? Ever since the fight at Relena's between us and those two girls you've been…out of it. You're almost as bad as Heero. Though quite frankly, that dude has lost his mind" Duo said.

"Can I honestly tell you, you won't think I'm crazy because honestly I feel like I'm crazy" he began.

"Relax man; just tell me what's going on"

"Well, you know that me and Dorothy…we …we had a umm"

"You two were knocking boots" Duo input, the blonde pilot blushed deep crimson.

"Not exactly but we did have a relationship kind of. Anyways, I have to say when it's your first, you never forget anything. I mean honestly nothing will ever leave your memory about them. Not even their kisses. When our eyes were closed and Phantom and masquerade were making their escape. I could smell her."

"Well ya know when you play with the big boys you sort of-"

"Not that way Duo. She smelt of lilies, Dorothy smelled that way. Naturally, almost as if she bathed in them before she started her day. Well anyways, she…she kissed me. And from that point I knew. I knew just who she really was. That girl in the phantom mask, she's Dorothy. She's my Dorothy" Quatre looked up, slightly teary eyed at his discovery.

"But, if Dorothy is with Masquerade, then…she wasn't kidnapped."

"She willingly left us. She left us three days after Miss Relena had vanished. All this time, I thought she had found something or saw something that had made them, whoever they were come after her, but now I find that that's not the case. She went with them, which could mean that she helped them get Relena. She betrayed us all. Including Miss Relena, yet…" he trailed off never finishing his statement.

"Listen man, you can't be too sure no matter what you honestly may believe. The women may have had long blonde hair, but she did have a full mask on, we never saw a face, just heard a voice"

"But that's not all. Masquerade…she…" he didn't get a chance to finish as an announcement came over the intercom for all gundam pilots as well as Miss Nion, Milliardo and Lady Une to report to a conference room with Heero's voice over the intercom no one dare take too long to get there, not even Milliardo.

Once all seated in the conference room they could see a very anxious Heero pacing back and forth.

"So, we're all here" Milliardo said impatiently.

"I figured it out, the tapes from that day, the day she disappeared. The ones from her house, they were a fake. The ones that Masquerade destroyed were the real tapes."

"So you're saying she switched them, but why leave them at the scene of a crime? I don't even think she was that stupid" Trowa asked.

"Because, she didn't do it. Pagan did. He switched the tapes. He made the fakes, he hid them and he's been keeping a deep dark secret for a very long time.

"Which is?" Wufei asked.

"He knew what really happened to Relena, she didn't get kidnapped. She didn't disappear on her way from here to her house. She did come home that night. She did go to her room. She did everything she would normally do, except stay. Instead she died her hair, took money, packed a bag and walked out the back door never looking back at us. Relena isn't dead. I can feel it. I know I sound crazy but she's alive" he ranted. They all looked at the Wing Zero pilot as if he were crazy.

"I understand how you feel Heero." Quatre said.

"Listen, Heero, I understand how much we all want my sister to be alive"

"SHE IS ALIVE DAMNIT" Heero lost control slamming his fist onto the table.

"Alright, if you think she's so alive then go find her. Go search Masquerades ship, if you don't find her don't come bitch to me about it" he said before storming off.

"You want to search the ship Heero?" Nion asked.

"I know she's there. I have such a strong feeling about this I can't shake it. What if she's up there, what if she needs our help and we're sitting here wasting time" he said.

"Alright. You five will go it alone. You will take your gundams and board her ship. Search for her, if you do not find her I want you to report back to me. Don't do anything stupid. You all leave tomorrow" Lady Une said.

She stood up and left.

The next day they were in their space suits ready to leave when Milliardo called Heero to his office.

"Zech's"

"Heero. I honestly don't know how to say this, but I do want you to know, I will be in debt to forever if you do find my sister" he said.

Heero simply grunted.

"However, I still want you to bring down masquerade" he said. And with that, he let him leave.

It didn't take long for them to take off and go to space.

"Heero we have an incoming transmission from a secure system" Trowa said alerting the leader of the mission.

"Hello Boys" said Masquerade said taking up the screen. She had her mask over face once again. Still not able to see her face clearly.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in" Duo said.

"Duo, you were always the funny one. I heard a little rumor that you five wish to board my ship. Searching for your dead princess" she said.

"We're boarding whether you want us to or not" Heero said.

"Whoever said I didn't want the gundam pilots to grace my humble ship." She smiled something sick and twisted.

"Heero, I got a bad feeling about this" Trowa said.

"Yeah I do to man, something's up" Wufei said.

"I'm going in" I said.

"Excellent" Masquerade smiled.

"I'm coming with you as well Heero" Quatre said.

"Ugh, I guess I'm going then as well" Duo said.

"We'll stay out here and watch" Trowa said.

"There's no need for that Trowa, Wufei, Trust me I've stricken enough fear into the hearts of everyone in the area no one dare attack my ship without knowing the price of their actions." She beamed.

"Guess we're going in no matter what" Wufei said.

"I'll lead the way, wait their boys" she smiled.

"Heero," Quatre said.

"Yeah, I know. She's toying with us" Heero said.

It wasn't long before the Frankenstein gundam came into view and her picture up on the monitor.

"Well boys, I honestly have to say it's a pleasant surprise, but please understand that I cannot allow you to damage my ship. Might wanna hold on tightly" she said. Before it registered to what she was saying to the boys, their gundams completely cut off. They could feel the gundams drifting through space before suddenly being pulled along the way.

Their gundams may have been down but their comlinks were all still up.

"What the hell did she do, my gundam won't respond" Duo yelled.

"She shorted out our gundams so we can't attack her ship" Wufei said.

"She's smarter than we thought her to be. Who else would have thought of that?" Trowa asked. Quatre and Heero stayed silent. Both in deep thought about those they loved and missed.

It wasn't long before they all felt their gundams come to a halt and come back to life.

"Sorry I had to do that boys, couldn't allow you to attack me on the way to my humble little ship" she smirked.

"Where are we?" Duo asked.

"Docking bay. You wanted to search my ship, feel free. You may all exit your gundams now, the cabin has been sealed and pressurized now" she informed them. They all exited their gundam in time to see her coming down from hers.

She looked up at them.

"You guys have all grown so much, it almost hurts that I'll have to kill you all" she smiled.

"Miss Masquerade, Phantom has been searching for you" an older man said.

"You're Dr. B" Quatre said.

"Why yes I am" he said.

"This man is responsible for building Frankenstein for me. She's my baby. A replica of me. A monster" Masquerade said while smiling.

"Masquerade, you must find Phantom, she is searching high and low for you" he said.

"Oh yes. Please boys make yourselves at home. You'll be here a while" she turned and walked away while pulling off the mask she always had on.

Still yet to see a clear picture of her face.

"Well boys let's give you the tour shall we" the small Asian man said.

Though the people on that ship were all viewed as enemies, they treated them almost as if they were family friends.

"You boys are requested at dinner. Miss Masquerade has supplied you all with attire for the night as well as a room for the night. Please shower and be ready at the table on level 5 for dinner in 2 hours" Dr. B said as he showed the five rooms where they could stay. He turned and left.

"Is it me or is there something fishy here." Wufei said.

"you mean the fact that an enemy has let us on her ship willing, showed us around and told us make ourselves at home" Duo said.

"Or that she gave us rooms, wants us to show up to dinner and left us unsupervised for the next two hours" Trowa said.

"Or that we're all not in a cell right now" Quatre said.

"All of it" Heero said.

"Split up" Wufei asked.

"Each one take a level, just because she's being friendly, doesn't mean a damn thing watch yourselves" Heero said before going to the elevator.

"Masquerade, what are you planning?" Dorothy asked as she entered the office.

"Well, the boys have finally found me; it only took them a few weeks. They're slipping" she said.

"Oh maybe you toying with them is actually working"

"Whichever it is, it won't matter much longer" she said looking away, almost as if she had a bit of regret.

"Well, since you last…demonstration, almost all of the colonies have surrendered in hopes that you have spared them. All that's left is earth and 3 more colonies. They continue to fight"

"The human race will be either understand or die out, and by the way, forget the mask tonight. We're going to throw them a bone and let them see who's really behind it all"

"From the radio chatter, they are snooping around."

"Let them, it's useless. No matter what they find, they'll never take me back" she said.

Deep down inside Dorothy hopped they would. She silently hopped they would do something to bring back the old Relena. The one who the world fell in love with, not this woman has lost her mind and kills for any little reason.

"I guess we should get ready then" Dorothy said getting up. She retired to her room and took a shower getting dressed in a gown and stared at herself in the mirror. She'd finally see Quatre again. She was so excited but at the same time this meant one of two things, either they'd all live to see each other again, or this would be their last night alive together. Either way it meant the end was near.

OMG THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS I got sooo excited when I saw more of them after I posted the next chapter that I decided I'd post the next chapter. And I might post chapter 7 I'm not entirely sure yet. I have work tomorrow so just so I don't keep you all waiting. But anyways much love

Aida


	7. Massive Author note

Hello once again my nice little readers.

Unfortantly, this isn't an update and although I hate doing this with a passion (no not discontinuing the story) I needed to get the word out.

Since i started this almost 2 years ago, or would it be one year...I don't know point being is, life has decided to bite me in the ass and take a huge chunk out, no not litterally but you get the point. Since i started this, I got kicked out of my fathers house, I have been homeless (during winter months not all that fun), I had gotten my own place but struggled trying to make my life work, I eventually lost my mind or well rather I was always crazy, just didn't know. Crazy people don't know they're crazy. I tried to end my life three times, my roommate and friends had my back however (thank god for them) and got me the mental help I needed. I discovered that I was Bipolar, I have been diagnosed with Post tramatic stress disorder, and I have Psychotic tendencies (which actually explains quite a lot...go figure), I got back in contact with my mom who my dad has misled me about for the last 9 years who knew, and found out a lot about myself. A lot has happened since I started this, like i said before. This isn't me giving up, this is me coming off a brief ummmm a break sort of speak.

Give me about a week and I promise to have a new chapter up soon as i go find my older laptop...it kinda got smashed cuz see what had happened was, well yeah i fell. Not the cutietsy fall the full on tripped off your own two feet, go down hard sprain an ankle, end up horrible bust your nose type fall. and well, my laptop became a casualty but hopefull my inner nerd can find a way to reput it back together and powered long enough for me to email the unfinished chapter to myself and work from there.

thanks to all those who reviewed and added me to their favorites and all that good stuff. Seriously i finally logged on after much time and picking at my brain to remember my password (Never stopped to think lets just check my email for the log in information) and i saw all of the private messages and well thanks guys you made this little chic smile but really i'm not all that tall.

anyway massively side tracked (think i have ADD) but a new chapter shall be up by this time next week so just give me seven more days and this story will continue i promise

toodles for now my lovely readers

Aida


	8. Chapter 7

Hello again all my fans, that actually feels odd to say but whatever. Any who, due to recent events since i started this I had to spend a lot of time re-reading everything, but I am all caught up. Actually, this is kind of funny. I was re-reading everything and got so into it that when I got to the final chapter that was posted I got upset that the author hadn't posted anything in a year. Then realization dawned upon me and I felt like a moron -.- but I have gotten back into the swing of things and I'm going to be rewriting everything. I also plan on writing a few more of different fanfics. Just have to make time around my busy schedule of doing nothing but gaming.

I also plan on hopefully buying atleast a new netbook because, well those of you who read the author note know what happened. but alas, let the story continue.

~*~Chapter seven~*~

After several check ins from a very agitated Heero, the crew finally went to their rooms. They had all been searching high and low. Nothing was discovered. Heero sat in his gundam and reported to Lady Une.

"So, Miss Masquerade has more up her sleeve then we originally thought then" she said.

"Yes, she's let us on her ship, planned dinner, gave us rooms and let us basically do what ever we want on the ship. I have the team searching, but we've found nothing yet" he said.

"Anything else we should know?"

"Nothing else Ma'am" he said

"Continue to investigate, don't rub this one the wrong way. We don't want you all dying before we find out everything."

"Yes ma'am"

"Over and out" she said ending the transmission.

Heero turned off his screen before getting out of the gundam. He slowly made his way back to his room. Something wasn't right about this situation and this bugged at his brain. He couldn't make sense of it.

If any other enemy would have brought them aboard their ship, there would have had to been a battle that would rendered them unable to battle any longer. They would have been brought aboard and instantly searched for weapons. They would have been in chains or hell at least tied up. They would have been thrown into a cell. They wouldn't have gotten any freedoms, treated like prisoners of war until they were either rescued or they broke out.

But this wasn't a normal enemy, not any they had ever faced. She was smart. She was cunning. She had the power of a gundam that surpassed his own. She had the power of fear. She had to have help. And most of all, she had the power of his mind. Playing her mind games with him. Making him question everything he knew or thought he knew about enemy combat. This was no normal enemy.

He made his way to his room and quickly showered. Once finished he dressed in the tux laid out for him on the bed. Apparently she wanted everyone dressed formally. He checked the room for bugs, finding nothing other than an ordinary intercom system meant for keeping in contact with everyone on the ship. After checking the room he went to Duos room, which was right next door. Not bothering to knock he opened the door. The other pilots were there as well.

"Well, I guess she has a flair for uniformity" Quatre said. Noticing that they were all in the same thing.

"Or maybe she just wants us not at a dinner table dressed like we're comfortable. It's easier to fight in everyday street clothes rather than a stiff tux" said Trowa.

"I was able to report to Lady Une, she as well thinks something is not right. There hasn't been any other attacks since we've left. Other than the colonies attacking earth, nothing else has happened." Heero said.

"So no one found anything of use on this godawful ship then I take it" Wufei said.

"Nothing that I found out of ordinary.

"Quatre, now would be a good time for you and Trowa to do that thing you do where you get all technical with your mind shit and tell us if we're missing something. Because this isn't anything normal for an enemy, atleaset any enemy we've ever faced" Duo said.

Trowa and Quatre looked at each other considering all that they have thus seen.

"I honestly can't even asses this situation. I've never seen anything like this." Trowa said.

"She's a lot smarter than we have given her credit for. She's been watching us. But not through cameras, She's doing it through her own eyes. This woman is smart, cunning, very emotional at times. She's showing signs of being very controlling, almost like she has OCD. She has controlled everything, from how we enter her ship, to how we dressed, down to what we have done." Quatre said.

"She's careful, while being reckless at the same time. She takes a completely different approach to holding us captive verses how she held the last prisoner captive." Trowa said.

"While any other enemy would have not hesitated to shoot us down and kill us on sight, she only cut our power to our gundams so we didn't attack her ship. While any other enemy would have instantly put us in a cell, she gives us guest rooms as if we were just visiting like friends or family."

"Any other enemy would have searched us, took our gundams away and hid them or try to take them apart. Instead she knows we have weapons and she let us keep them. We have full access to our gundams. At any time we can leave and blow her ship to pieces. We can go and kill her or take over the ship, but she know we won't try it."

"She's given us full access to the ship, we have a free reign. She's even told us that we can search."

"Either way, this is not a normal enemy. We need to be on top of our shit, I have a feeling we'll need to fight to make it out of here alive." Wufei said. They all nodded. Knowing that it was right, they all had that feeling. She would be the one to end their lives, or they would be the end of her. Someone was going to die.

"Attention occupants of the ship. Dinner will be served in 5 minutes. Please report to your individual dinning halls. Pilot of the Gundams Please report to level 5 dinning hall." a voice said over the intercom system in the room.

The five checked their weapons all tucked in their waist bands. Together they all went to the elevator and found theirselves on level five. Wondering around they finally found the dinning hall. Two men were dressed in tux's as they wore. They looked like they could be twins. They had white gloves on their hands and they opened the double doors leading to a table. The room wasn't small, that's for sure. There was a regular rectangular table in the center. Eight places were set, meaning that three more would join them. the men took their places at the table designated by placement cards.

"This could be a trap" Heero said.

"And we're not helpless to stop it. We have weapons, we're solders not weaklings" Duo said.

The five finally sat down and soon they were joined by Doctor B who took his place beside Trowa.

"Nice to see you boys so dressed up." he said. He was in a tux as well, but his ever-present lab coat was on as well.

"Where is Masquerade?" Heero asked automatically.

"She and Phantom will be arriving shortly" he answered.

True to his word soon the doors swung opened and two girls walked in. Phantom and Masquerade. The two girls wore their mask. Masquerade wore a black and white ball gown. Her top was a corset top with white patterns on the top. She had her black Masquerade mask on. her red hair drapped around her, straighten. Phantom wore her white Phantom of the opera mask and a white dress similar to Masquerades gown. Her patterns were black. Her hair was done in curls drapped around her. The woman took their seats at the head and foot of the tables.

"Welcome pilots" Phantom said.

"Have you found what you are looking for?" Masquerade said.

"You know we haven't" Heero said.

"Ohh, I see this is touchy. Maybe the Wing ZERO pilot needs to eat" she said. Her voice was cool, smooth, controled and urked Heero to the core.

Her stare was cold. She was composed and had a lot of power over all of them. Soon waiters came through the door with plates of food. They had the first course placed in front of them. A simple Salad and bread sticks placed.

(A/N: so to warn you all i have no idea what is served during fancy meals, all i know is appetizer, dinner, desert and well that's pretty much it.)

As the girls shared an intense stare before Masquerade smiled.

"Well, if you think you need to Phantom" she simply said.

The group turned and looked at Phantom as she removed her mask. Quatre gasped as the mask came off. There was the person they all thought was missing. The one they feared was dead, the ex spy. Dorothy sat there with a smile on her face.

"But...but..." Duo was at a loss for words.

"Are you alright Duo, cat got your tounge?" she asked.

"Why?" Heero asked.

"Because, I believe that the woman before you has every right to fight for what she believes in. Her values might have changed. But she still has the fight left in her. She will show the world that she was right from the very begging" she said sipping her glass of Champaign.

"Why turn your back on Relena?" Trowa asked.

"Why, who ever said she turned her back on the fallen princess? If anything, she's helped her?" Masquerade said.

"Liar!" Quatre shouted slamming his fist on the table.

"So much emotion from such a small man. Now silly boy, why do you say I'm a liar?" she asked.

"This is not Dorothy. This is not the woman who left the office that day and never returned. Dorothy may have been a spy, but she never betrayed the ones she cared for. She wouldn't help Relena to her death." he said.

"I have yet to change my ways. I have simply made use of my skills." Dorothy said.

"How, how can you betray us"

"Not betrayal silly boy" Masquerade said.

"Then what would you call it? What would you call leaving us. Working for the enemy. Making life for those who rise against you a living hell? What would you have called it?"

"I'm not her enemy. I'm her friend. I was friends of you all. Eat up boys, not one of you have touched your food, other than of course Duo. You always did have a appetite out of this world."

"How do you know so much about us? You know everything and then some. Personal details that we've only told amongst ourselves. Did you torture Relena for this information? Or did Dorothy spill the beans?" Trowa asked.

"I did no such thing, nor did Dorothy. I already knew" she said.

"But how?" Wufei asked.

"All in due time Wufei, All in due time"

Dinner continued as the next course came out. Dorothy, Masquerade and Doctor B talked as if it was a normal family dinner. Quatre was in his own world just making mechanical like motions eating. Duo shoveled food down his throat. Wufei and Trowa had a little more table manners and Heero watched them all. Especially the ever cunning red-head.

Something wasn't right with her. She continued to act as if nothing was wrong.

Truth be told, everything was wrong.

And then things took a turn for the worst. The ship shooked followed by a loud boom and screams. A siren rang out followed by flashing lights.

"ALL PERSONAL PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR STATIONS. ALL WOMEN AND CHILDREN REPORT TO YOUR DESGINATED PLACES" the announcement rang over and over again.

Masquerade stood and bowed before them.

"Hate to breake it to you boys, but I really do need to handle this" she said. She turned around left without another word.

"Well boys, we really must be getting to the control room. I think you'll all want to see this." Dorothy stood up and led them to a room full off controls. Screesn were all around as well as a big view of the stars. Not to mention hundreds of Mobile suits infront of them.

"What, what is going on?" Trowa said.

A screen appeared with Masquerade no longer in her dress.

"Simple, Trowa. It's a war" she said.

Another screen appeared with a commander from one of the few collenies who have yet to surrender.

"Well well to what do we owe the pleasent surprise?" Dorothy asked.

"You're Dorothy Catalonia!" he said.

"Surprise Surprise" she smiled.

"No. You can't be. You died, alonog with the princess. Along with Relena Peacecraft"

"Another surprise for you captin" Masquerade said. She pulled off her mask followed by a wig to revial blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Relena" Heero said.

"Heero, no one could ever fool you could they. Now boys, watch me fly" she said.

She flew off and went destroying mobile suits left and right.

"It's quite beautful isn't it?" Dorothy said.

"What, what could be so beautiful about this" Heero said.

Dorothy turned and looked at him with a smile on her face and a look in her eyes.

"Masquerades beautful chaos. Watch it unfold" she said.

The boys were helpless and stunned watching as she killed them all.


	9. Chapter 8

HELLO ALL!

As you can tell im in one of my wacky moods. AND THERES GOOD REASON TOO! Not because i'm insane, actually i've been taking my medication for once. but its because my birthday is in three weeks. YAY BIRTHDAYS. not only that i'm having this big ass super stupid huge party. theres actually a story behind it. if no one cares simply skip down till you see the giant chapter 8 lol. anywho...When i was a 14 year old, my jack ass father decided hey lets take my daughter from her mother and keep her hidden and beat her into supmission until shes on no more use. needless to say i was kidnapped by my father go figure, until i was 21. it took a year for me to get into contact with dear old mom who was more than excited to hear from me. As part of the hispanic culture (i am hispanic for those who didn't figure it out) at age 15 we have a huge party called a Quiencenera. This party is what ever girl looks up to. back in the old days this is when a girl was now considered a woman. now days it's kinda the same, like a right of passage i guess. Anywho, my mom promised me one, but couldn't give me one because of papa dearest (note the sarcasum). so, after missing 9 birthdays, she had an idea to give me a quience style welcome home/happy 23rd birthday party.

In other news, I have recently become obsessed with the anima Soul Eater. it's just so perfect. unfortantly rather than watch it weekly on saturday, i googled the hell out of it till i found a copy online for sale, bought it, then watched it about 8 times from start to finish. I've become so obsessed that i wrote like 4 one shots cuz i never really finish anything, but i'm too chicken shit to post them -.-

but i am juggiling two stories already and i'm working on a 3 cuz the fact that soul eater ended the way it did, i could make that work for a huge story and it gives me something to do when i go into my fits. I have also started taking my medication again cuz lets face it no one wants to have a psychotic break down on their birthday. but being on ablifiy (yucky stuff really) makes me have some weird mood swings, which will most likely affect my writing style. but I tried to make this chapter as long as i could.

Anywho, enjoy

Chapter 8  
>Relena laid in bed. After the battle, the crew were sent to their rooms. She went straight to hers, not willing to deal with the consequences of revealing her real self. She showered and redid the red dye once again. Her original plan had been to reveal who she really was at dinner. That had been the plan. But plans had to be tossed aside and in a moment of rage and hatred for arrogance she reveled herself. What would follow, would be pure hatred for herself. She could smell the headlines already.<br>After a fresh wave of red hair was dried she changed and crawled in bed classed in her black nightgown. The once meek and timid Relena was now much more sensual. Her usual night ware would be long, it would cover everything. But this new character of hers was diffrenet. Her nightgown was more rancy. Low cut showing her development, lots of lace and sheer material coming to a halt at her mid thigh.  
>For the past four hours she tossed and turned. Unable to sleep she slid on her black boots and exited her room. She aimlessly wondered the ship, lost in her thoughts. The month had been horrible to her. A mission had gone wrong and she had lost a good man. Two passengers of her ship had died. She had been attacked several times. Worst of all, her beloved butler had died. Somehow, she ended up in the ball room of the ship. Once a month, she would allow the crew of the ship, her loyal followers, to have a ball. This gave everyone the joy of life. Something those in war often forgot about. The simple things she hoped kept them going. She wondered over to a small radio and felt her hand hover over the play button.<br>Feeling a preasens next to her, her free hand grasped the knife on her outer thigh before her body spun around and held the knife against the throat of none other then Heero. She felt his hand over hers, keeping the knife from injuring him.  
>"You've become more...fluid" he said.<br>"I've become a lot more then fluid" she repeated.  
>"You've become the enemy"<br>"And you've become my enemy"  
>"Relena"<br>"Relena is dead"  
>"she's not dead, she's simply sick. She needs her family"<br>"she needs no one!"  
>"but I need her" Heero said. A hand on still on her wrist, she brought the other up to strike him, only to have that one caught as well.<br>"Please," Heero said.  
>"No let go of me." she tried to get out if his grip but he wouldn't budge. Years of learning self defense. Years of being able to take down men twice her size, she was unable to get out of his group. He stood still, unmoving, not willing to let her go.<br>"Relena, we don't care what you've done. We could care less. We all just want you back" he finally said.  
>"NO!" she yelled.<br>Heero finally lost it. Pushing her back against the wall, she felt the cold wall hit her back. She knew Heero would never hurt Relena. But Masqurade, well he want to take her out.  
>"And why the hell not? Why won't you come back to us? We've given countless hours to finding you. Finding who did this to you. This didn't happen over night. You did not become a killer. This is not my Relena" Heero said.<br>"you're right Heero Yuy. You're Relena died the day you called me weak. That's the day that changed the world."  
>A cruel smile appeared on her face as Heero's eyes went wide.<br>"What's wrong Heero? Did realization finally hit you? This was all your fault. You are the reason this all happened. The reason I left." she said.  
>What happened next, was completely unpredictable. Heero did what no one would expect, especially, Relena. His eyes stared into hers before he smashed his lips against hers. His body moved closer to hers, fitting perfectly. As if they were meant to be together.<br>Relenas eyes were her only outlit of emotion. First, it was rage. How dare he try to take over? Than shock. He, Heero Yuy was kissing her. And as far as she could tell it wasn't an act. It was not for any show. It wasn't part of an undercover mission. No logical reason could be found for him to try and kiss her like this.  
>But then, her real emotions came back. This wasn't one of the many dreams she had that she begged to come true. This wasn't any figment of her imagination. This was as real as real could get. This was her Heero. The man who could change her in a blink of an eye. This was the man she had fallen in love with when she was simply a teenager in high school. She was up against a wall, wearing nothing more than a skimpy nightgown and a pair of boots with Heero pushed against her as close as he could get in nothing more then a loose fitting pair if black pajama pants.<br>Finally when they couldn't take it anymore, he released her lips. Oxygen found it's way back into their deprived lungs. Relena didn't think as she shoved him backwards and took off. Running as far away from him as she could. She ran back to her room, locking the door.  
>"I have to get away. I need to escape" she said out loud to no one.<br>She grabbed a bag stuffing it with clothing and rations. Throwing on a pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt, she grabbed her guns strapping them to her waist.  
>Heero stood still, shocked for more than one reason. Not only was he still in shock that Masquerade was actually Relena, but that he had kissed her. He unconsciously made his way back to his room where he sat on the bed. His hands found his lips, where hers had been not too long ago. After she pushed him away he felt hurt. He had wasted too much time not living life. He had devoted himself to protecting her, not realizing that he was the one hurting her. He laid down in his bed, falling asleep almost on impact.<br>His final thought was her. The old her, not this one who had replaced her.

The next day Heero woke up, as usual he woke and did his morning ritual of shower and shave. Dressed in black pants and a green tank he made his way to his gundam. Making contact with Lady Une and Zechs.  
>"Heero" Lady Une greeted.<br>"we need damage control done. Immeatly. Masquerade is really Relena. Dorothy is here as well. They've been behind it all" he reported.  
>"you have got to be kidding me." she replied.<br>"HEERO YUY!" a yell claimed his attention from below.  
>He glanced down to see Dorothy with a rage like he's never seen.<br>"what"  
>"Where is she" she yelled.<br>"who?"  
>"Where is Relena?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"She and the frankinstin are gone!"<br>Gone. That word, her sentence echoed in his head. She was gone. Again.

so...what'd you think? You know the deal, leave a review for me cuz you love me. Also, check out my other story. I do feel the need to inform you all that this story doesn't have many chapters left. I have the ending in my brain...i should probably write that out before i have another moment and forget it. In other news, it's going to be another month before I post a new chapter. This gives me time to go through the chapter cuz occasionally i don't like how it's written. Also, I feel the need to appolygize for any misspelled words as I suck horribly at spelling and most of this was written on an Ipod touch cuz my laptop is broken and the one I am using has no spell check. I do plan on going back in and correcting my mess ups but for now this will have to do.

much love

Scarlett (yes that is my real name)


	10. Chapter 10

_Guess who's back :) So, I must apologize for the long break between chapters. A lot has happened since the last post. I had been sick, then my aunt got sick, then my grandma, then my great grandma. Since I have more medical experience than most of my family considering it was my job and I have this weird thing that I absorb books like a sponge I had to take care of them all. I'll save the rest of the update for after the chapter. _

_umm...i think this is chapter 10...it's 4 am where I'm at and I just got to see a family member do what he does best...back to the story _

In a café on L7, a girl sits on a patio chair at a table by herself. Black hair, violet eyes, lightly tanned skin. She was certainly an eye of beauty, nothing like many have ever seen. She sipped at her coffee with grace and skill of royalty. She sighed reading the paper. The front page headline today, "Gundams land on L7 searching for the women we now know as Masquerade for her crimes against humanity!" the headline read. She continued to read the story; she knew her time was limited. But it was best not to make herself freak out when this was something she could clearly run away from. It was simply a matter of keeping her cool, something she had started to really suck at.

After leaving the ship that night, she had ran to the one place they least expected, right under their noses. On the colonies that they would think she would stay away from. She had to drop the red hair and this time opt for jet black hair, and with the help of contacts, she was a whole new person. She used her limited resources wisely, first buying a computer, then hacking into the colonies systems and giving herself a fake name and age the general profile information that was usually kept on all registered colonist. From there she routed several thousands of dollars giving herself an income. Once finished with that, it was just finding a place they wouldn't expect her to be. Somewhere they would expect her to stay away from.

She finished her coffee and left a tip and taking her paper. She walked back to the hotel where she had gotten a long term room. It wasn't for the extremely rich and famous. This was for those who had money and liked to stay in a decent place without all the attention. She still had a lot of trust issues, and when she first got here, almost shot the maid who didn't know she was sleeping still. Other than that, she had been doing relatively well.

A normal day for her consisted of waking up, checking local reports than worldwide reports while drinking a cup of coffee and she had developed smoking, something she never once thought she would enjoy. After that, she would shower and get dressed. Usually an outfit consisting of boots, jeans, and a leather jacket with her gun tucked away in the back of her jeans. She never carried a purse. Cash was kept in her bra. Papers kept in her pocket, and her makeup was mainly nonexistent, mainly eye liner to make her eyes stand out and red lipstick that never seemed to smudge.

After getting dressed and ready for her day she would call a cab and drive to a busy part of the city. From there she would move through the crowd browsing stores and cafes, listing to the latest gossip of the city while she ordered a simply meal. A few times she heard gossip of people looking for Masquerade. Of course she had to go check it out. Almost a year ago, a bounty had been placed on her head. But she had learned enough in the world to know that she had to change blend in and pretend to be a part of society.

Today she had heard all over that the Gundam pilots had not only landed on L7 but had also been searching all over for the any sign of Masquerade. Tonight they would arrive in her sector; from there they would go searching the area. They would spend a week in that sector, searching high and low for any sign or any information on the warlord that had ruled for a short time. But this time, something was different. This week was Heero's Birthday and there was a small rumor going around that the boys planned on going to the red light district and attending a strip club.

'Maybe it's time I visited dear old Heero Yuy. Give him a special Birthday treat.' She thought as the rumor spread.

That Monday the dear old boys had arrived into the sector. And worst of all, they were staying at the place she least expected. The very same hotel she had been staying at. She had no time to worry about that however. She had a plan to get into action. First step was to visit an electronic store. There she purchased several tracking beacons. These on the market ones were commonly used for short distances, no farther than a couple hundred miles. After buying a massive handful and claiming that they were for the various dogs she had owned, as well as a sympathetic story about how much she cared for her animals and that one dog had already ran away, the cashier rang her up. She smiled a smile that had easily won over the heart of the young man, she took her purchase and dropped it off at the hotel. From there, she visited a different story wearing a brown wig and lacking her violet contacts. This time, she bought the items needed to make audio and visual bugs. This time she made the excuse of thinking her husband was cheating and she wanted to bug her house to catch him in the act. This cashier, an older woman, bought it and told her she hoped that if he was cheating that he got what he deserved. After dropping it all off at her room and ensuring it was well hidden from the eyes of the cleaning lady, she went about ditching the wig and went to buying a few things to disguise herself very well. She couldn't go about having them even suspect her. She brought an airbrush gun and ink that wouldn't wash off very easily. From there she visited a tattoo shop, asking the owner to do a few things. She knew this would be hell. But she had to ensure that he couldn't very well identify her. Posing as a stripper, well that was about as far away from her norm that she could get.

First, she had a tongue piercing, once reading that men were attracted to women with tongue piercings for obvious reasons. From there she had her belly button pierced as well as getting a small stud on her upper lip on the left side. She asked him to make the piercing look like a birthmark which he did very well.

"Well, I have one more request." She said.

"And that is?"

"Well I was thinking of getting a tattoo, but well, before I get it done, I would like to see how people would react to it. Is that weird sounding?" She asked.

"Not really, people do it all the time. It's a way of seeing what a tattoo would look like and if they really want to spend the rest of their lives with it. If you like, I have an airbrush system and I can make you up a stencil." He said.

"Sounds good, would I be able to keep the stencil?"

"Sure" he said. She smiled. This was easier than she thought. She set about having a very detailed black vine like temporary tattoo placed going from her right upper back to her lower left thigh. After 45 minutes of staying still, she was finished.

"How long does it last?"

"Well they usually last about 3 weeks. Usually by then the customer has decided if they want it or not."

Satisfied with this information she paid him for his time and went out the shop, stopping at a café for a coffee and something to eat. As she came up the stairs she spotted them. Heero of course stood out to her more than the others. He hadn't changed much since that day she ran away. She casually moved out of the way for them as they made their way down the rather obnoxious flight of steps.

Back in her room she proceeded to get into the hotels computer system, finding out they had rooms two flights above her. Taking the room number and layout of each room as well as remembering whose room was whose, she made about getting ready. From there she installed the tracking software and the cameras software into the computer, setting everything to record.

Next phase was simple, sit back and watch. She watched them, waiting for them to leave in their uniforms. That would be her cue to spring into action. She was already dressed. Black leather pants, black boots, a black tank top under a black long sleeve shirt. She wore one of her many wigs, this one a long wig with red hair. Slapping on her old mask, she grabbed her gear and a gun, not that she expected to have to use it, and tucked it into the back of her pants. She left her door unlocked and took the steps. From there she snatched a skeleton key off of one of the maids and made her way onto the floor. Slipping on the mask, she used the key and entered the first room, placing the audio receivers in various places. Then the visual receivers in key places, most were by windows. Adequate lighting and it over looked the room. Then she put trackers on everyone's shoes. She did this in each of the rooms. Saving Heero's room for last, she knew they would have all of the information in his room. She entered the room and begin her search. It wasn't long before she found everything she needed including reports. Taking a recording and pictures of each document while wearing gloves she made sure to put everything back the way it was found. She set the cameras and recorders in places she expected him not to look. She left the room and made her way down the stair well. As she got to her floor she heard a voice that made her blood run cold.

"Got you" she felt the gun being pressed into her back. Heero stood behind her with his weapon in her back. Duo stood next to him.

"Is that what you think silly boy?" She said.

"You're trapped Relena, there is nowhere to go that we will not find you. You need help. That's all we want to do is help you" he pleaded.

"Sorry, I don't need your help" she said before kicking him back along with Duo. Both managed to fall back over the edge of the banister. Knowing she didn't have long before they climbed up she ran up the flight one floor above her passing the maid once again ditching the mask and wig in one of the rooms left open by the maids. She grabbed an apron of one of the carts and shook her black hair loose from its bun, leaving loose waves in her hair and proceeded to the elevator in the middle of the hall way. She heard the door open and she knew she had to act fast. The elevator doors close and she made the elevator ride three floors up without stopping. Jumping up on the rails she quickly pushed the escape hatch open and climbed up replacing the lid. She watched the doors open and saw Heero and Duo both look inside.

"Where the hell did she go" Duo asked.

"She must have gotten off and set the elevator to go up a floor" Heero said.

"She's fast. Wonder what she was doing here?"

"This must have been where she was staying. One place we wouldn't expect. We should check the hotel. She couldn't have gotten far"

"I'm sure she'd be on one of the top floors. She was raised rich, you don't easily loose the taste"

"How wrong you are Duo" she thought. She waited until three different people got on the elevator and got off before she hopped down out of the shaft and back into the elevator. From there she took it straight to her floor where she was staying.

She entered her room and quickly changed into something else, a pair of cut off shorts and a pink tee shirt. She ditched the computer under her bed and turned on the television and sat back. She knew it wouldn't be long before they went door to door searching the hotel. Soon enough there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door, there stood Duo and Heero. Duo had the carefree look while Heero just looked pissed.

"Well, lookie here and what do I owe this visit too?" she asked turning on the charm and flirting as much as she could.

"Ma'am this is official business. We're looking for this women have you seen her?" Heero asked. He held out a picture of her with red hair.

"Why no I haven't. Why is she wanted? Did she do something wrong?"

"That's classified ma'am." Heero said.

"Yeah she's wanted and withholding information can get you in a lot of trouble miss…umm" Duo didn't know a name.

"It's Serenity and who said I'm withholding" she replied.

"Well, Miss Serenity, we umm…have to get back to work. But if you see or hear anything, please let us know" Duo said as Heero handed her a card.

"I surely will" she smiled.

They left as she eyed the card. Heero must be desperate if he put his cell number on the card she thought as she closed the door. She went back to the sofa after retrieving the laptop from under the bed. From there she grabbed a soda and opened the laptop. She watched as Duo entered the room with Heero. She activated bugs.

"I know she's here." Heero said.

"Maybe she was here looking for our rooms" Duo said.

"Think she found them?"

"Doubt it; she was on the 13 floor"

"True, maybe she was working her way up"

"So, are you excited for your birthday?"

"Duo, we are on business here, not pleasure"

"Dude, you've been searching for a year straight. You need a break to clear your head, this is how you're going to do it. Who knows maybe someone there knows about Relena"

"Duo, I am not going to that damn club."

"You are and that's final" he said and got up and left.

Duo went to his room where he called the club called Cloud. He scheduled the trip for that Friday, she had 6 days.

She set it all to record and got dressed in jeans and a tank top and went to the club. The club had people already there. After getting a drink and talking to the bartender about wanting to become a dancer, he directed her to an office.

"Now now silly boy why would I want to go to that office?"

"You want to be a dancer; this is one of the best places to start. We have the highest security and only high end business people. You'll not only be safe, you'll make a lot of money"

"Well then, let's give it a shot shall we" she said getting up and going to the office. After a few pretty words and a show of her pole skills, he told her she had a place for her here. She left with a schedule and key in hand for a locker and a lock box for her money.

Her next stop, making sure one of the girls who worked Friday under special order for the Gundam boys didn't show up. After lots of research, the one who seemed most likely to bail was a girl named Melinda. A well-known junkie who had a likening for cocaine and was known as the weakest link, taking her out would be easy. She went and found a dealer to sell her a batch and then found Melinda's apartment on the rather rough side of town.

Dressed in her black leather pants, black boots and a black leather jacket with a black hoodie underneath she went to the apartment. There was a loud bang and several curses. Finally, the door opened to reveal a half-naked woman who had long blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Who the fuck are you" she asked.

"Such a temper for such a small little girl"

"Are you expecting someone else?" a man from inside the apartment said. The door opened up wider to reveal a man in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Who the fuck is this bitch?" he asked.

"Well if I could be let in maybe I just might tell you. Besides, I have a deal Melinda here might just be interested in." she said. She looked around for a bit before letting me in. The apartment was disgusting. Trash was everywhere and it smelled of sweat, trash and bad decisions. She directed her to a sofa.

"Sit" she said.

"I'd rather stand" she said, feeling a lot safer with the cold metal against the small of her back.

"I'm out of here if you're not having sex with her. Give me back my money" the man said.

"This wasn't the deal John, the deal was 15 minutes and 200 dollars. You didn't even give me the full 200. So you will sit down and wait if this girl has something important to say she'll come before you" she said. Well, at least the girl wasn't a complete idiot. Before she could see it coming, he pushed her down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, John" Relena said.

"And who the fuck are you to stop me" he said coming up to her face to swing. She blocked him and countered with a punch to the gut and a kick to the head. As he went down her gun was drawn aiming at his head.

"Now, now silly boy if you value you're life, you won't go much farther than that. Now, the two of us are going to have a little chat…after you pay the lady" she said. He was frozen in his place. Not moving an inch.

"I said pay her now damnit" she yelled. He fumbled for his pants pulling out his wallet and handing Melinda who was now nursing a bloody lip a 100 dollar bill. Relena snatched his wallet. He was more than well off. There was a little more over 1000 dollars in cash alone. Taking the cash and a credit card out of his wallet she tossed it back to him.

"Get dressed, go ahead" she said motioning with the gun. His green eyes still wide in fear scrambled up and ran to grab the remainder of his clothes. He ran his hands through his brown hair.

"Now…John is it? You will go home; you will not report the cards missing for another 3 days, nor the cash. You will also not report the incident. If you do, I will find you and best believe that I will kill you. Not before I have a few days of fun first. Now, off you go" Relena said.

"Yes, of course miss…umm"

"The name is Serenity, but you can call me Masquerade." She smiled.

Fear had made the man him move, it was what saved him from a bullet in his head. Once he left she turned to Melinda.

"What…what are you going to do to me?" she asked, obviously scared.

"Nothing"

"Then why have a gun?"

"Oh this thing, for protection, there are just so many bad boys out on this side of town. A girl needs protection…don't you agree."

"Why? Why are you here?"

"Oh…that…well its simple really. I'm here to bribe you. You will not go into work Friday" she said.

"Why?"

"I need to ensure I have access to a very important man that night, and you are going to be in my way, so it's either you not there by choice, or by force."

"So…where's the other half of this bribe?"

"Well" Relena said pulling a bag out of her pocket. The girl eyed the bag with hunger in her eyes.

"There was this, but seeing all of this," she waved her gun to the mess, "I don't think that you truly need it." She said.

"But"

"But nothing, I think I have a new deal for you. Here's how the deal works. You're going to clean up this disgusting apartment, you will stop the prostitution and you will get off the drugs. I'll even pay rent for a year and send you to a rehab. But only after you skip work Friday" she said.

She took the cash and tossed it on the table.

"You have money right there, at little over 1000 in cash. There is no excuse for this" she said.

"How do you know this will stop me from showing up to work?" she said.

"Because if you go to work, I'll kill you" Relena said. The look in her eyes said it all, and Melinda knew she was not playing in any way.

"Now, get some clothes on and get this disgusting matter cleaned up" Relena said before leaving the apartment.

She went back to her place making sure to hide the drugs somewhere she knew that no one would find it. She had work to do. Friday come, she'd have to disappear after her shift, after her encounter with the Gundam boys.

She had gained freedom. Freedom from Heero, Freedom from the world and all its pressures that it presented being the vice minister of the world.

And nothing could make her go back. Not even Heero.

...SOOOOOO...back to my life. Like I said, I had gotten sick shortly after my birthday party which by the way those of you who want to see pictures they are on my facebook page . .792

anyways, so like I said, I got sick shortly after my party which omg was...well that day started off with me falling out of bed and thats how i woke up. Those of you who have ever been married or had a party like this know the drill. For those of you who don't well let me inform you. You have to wake up at the ass crack of dawn. Me, I had to be up at four which I didn't get to sleep until 2 that night rushing to finish last minute things. After you wake up you have to rush to do your normal morning rutine. Mine is wake up go potty, brush my teeth, make coffee and have a glass of orange juice with my morning medication. After my meds I drink my coffee and read the news while having a cigarette. Usually I spend about an hour doing that. I had to cut it down to 30 minutes, then rush to shower and shave. I had the luxury of getting most of the areas that I shave waxed which let me inform you...it hurts like a bitch. Then I had to make sure every once of my body was picture perfect...meaning lots of lotion. For some reason even though I'm hispanic, I don't seem to tan so I use this jergans stuff that makes me look a little darker. Then I had to get dressed in something that was easy to take off. That morning was cold as hell even though they said it would be much warmer so I got stuck in leggings and boots which is one of my favorite things to wear and then those who know, when you get your hair done in one of those sit in the chair for 2 hour looks you have to wear a button down shirt because you can't pull anything over your head. Then, I had to go get my hair done. I had to get extensions, which took an hour, then actually get the style. Now, my hairdresser is amazing. I have really thick super curly untamable hair, which is why it's always in a bun. Most people need two hours to straighten it and even then it's still really thick. This man however, straigtens my hair in under an hour and it's so thin it feels fake. Not only that, he hates, Hates, HATES using hair spray. if you use hair spray and go to him...well he might cry. So two hours after getting extensions then having it straigten and done in a pretty style i had to get make up done. Now one of my many ventures was becoming a hair and make up artist. I know how much time it takes to do hair and make up and how sometimes its hard to do make up on another person. Though I usually do not use blue because it looks trashy on my skin tone, he managed to use it and make it look really really good. usually I stick to black and browns for those of you who don't know. Not only did he do my hair, he did my moms hair which is just as thick and comes down to her hips...yeah it's long and my grandmas. poor man i know he had to be cursing our names. so after that, I couldn't smoke because of the smell sticking to my hair and clothes. Plus i was tired so after coming up with some weird contraption to cover my hair with out screwing it up and trying really hard to drink a monster without messing up my make up (my mom had the bright idea of a straw go mom) I had to rush to help mom into her dress and then i had to get into mine. Now here comes the fun part, my dress is fucking huge. my room...well it wasn't so to get into the dress i had to step in and i needed to balance on something so to accomplish this I had to go into the living room and pray to god that my step dad and cousin who were cooking stayed in the kitchen, strip down to my bra and underwear...had no clue the window was open nor that the family friend who was standing in my group alex was on his way and get dressed while holding on to the chair. to make matters worse, the dress was a corset type that you had to lace in the back just right...mom had not a damn clue what she was doing so now that it was mostly on i had to hold it up and keep it from falling and waddle into my room where mom laced it up...took 20 minutes. as she's lacing the photographer shows up and thankfully she helped. so then we took lots of pictures and I had to walk down stairs and try not to get my dress dirty and get into the limo. of course my family is all hispanic...meaning we're always 10 or 15 minutes late to anything so my cousins who were supposed to be there an hour before got there just as the limo was taking off. so from there we had to go take pictures and my aunt showed up to take pictures with us...unfortantly, my cousins girlfriend also showed up. no one likes her, she is a bitch, she is rude, and she thinks she can have her way. the only reason i didn't beat her ass that day for being so disrespectful to me and my aunt and my mom was because that damn dress would have beaten my ass. she showed up to the church in a dress that barely covered her ass! who the hell does that. I was raised in church as was all of my family. when you go to church, you cover your tattoos, you take off all your jelwery unless it's small earrings or a wedding ring or a cross, you don't flaunt your body. You go modestly. it's church have some respect. So after getting to the church earlier than expected and avoiding an accident (we almost got hit by a truck who's driver was impatient) we had to do the church ceramony which is what I had been really nervous about doing and felt weird because of the make up and dress. thankfully I made it thought. I had to take about 30 more pictures and I almost fell down the steps. then we had to go to the lake front. there, well the rule of thumb here is that the lake is usually about 10 degrees colder than the main city. It was 70 and it had dropped so I was freezing. but I finally got to smoke after going hours with out it and I finally got to kick off those heels. after freeing my feet from prison we stopped at a gas station which everyone kept thinking it was a wedding and white boy alex and me kept saying 'we're not married it's a birthday party' we grabbed some food and went to the hall. after the dinner and getting to change is when I finally got to have fun and get drunk. Unfortunately we thought it was safe to order a half keg of beer. This was just to get the family and friends started they had to pay to get drunk. turns out a keg was a lot bigger than we thought and all of us including me were over the sink desperately trying to finish the keg. we even went as far as to save empty two liters and bottles and fill them up. even then there was a lot left over, eventually around 3 am we finished it. was pissed drunk off our asses but it was finished. after packing up and going home I had to take 15 minutes putting away the dress, then I had to take the 75 (yes i counted) bobby pins out of my head, put my new extensions in a braid and i finally got some sleep. all in all I got about 300 in cash (went straight to bills...you know you're an adult when...) I had gotten a few books, a bible (part of the tradition), A watch that for the last 3 months i did not know was water proof, a diamond ring that everyone keeps mistaking as a engagement ring...its not, I got a necklace, a tiara, and a lot of clothes. it was an awesome party and the very next day mother nature came as a late gift...i didn't even care i was just glad it didn't visit while i was in that dress, and then I got this horrible cold that i was down for three weeks afterwords. after that everyone else got sick including my grandma who almost died. thank god she is doing a lot better now (she had total knee replacement, then a tumor removed and then her stables didn't hold and so she had a big hole where they cut into her which we had to keep clean and she couldn't really do anything with out help for about 2 months) all in all it's been a very busy few months but i'm finally able to catch my breath and type all this out. That and Anthony Peitis fought tonight. I hate name dropping but he is technically family and I had to show support for that win he had tonight. I'm not saying how he is family, but he is considered family although I've never really talked to him. I'm socially withdrawn even with some family and I come off as strange and awkward so I usually stay locked in my room learning all day.

So read, review do your thing. I realize I have quite a few people subscribed to me which makes me giddy inside. The reviews are awesome and also make me feel a lot better. That long long paragraph above was just for those who asked about how my party went and all that, thought it would be an interesting story to tell.

anyways, ummm well yeah. Oh one last thing, I have recently started writing random stories but since some of them are not fan fiction I have to find a different site for those but when I do I will include a link to them. Until then just keep the reviews coming and i'll be done with this story soon...maybe like idk 3 or four more chapters that are pretty long. it's all in my brain along with enough useless information to put google off the map.

Scarlett.


End file.
